A death sentance from hell
by elliesweets
Summary: When an young beautiful witch thats Lartens friend springs back to life to save Larten and Darren is it enough? can she help the war of scars!,Darren retakes trials of death,the turth of Debbie and a new creatuer of the night arises, all hell brakes lose!
1. Bad news

Ok people I know you will like this, this is my first fan fic story on Darren Shan. I am still looking for a beta reader so any mistakes you know why x - This is set after the second book .

Going way back 1693

Medieval times…

Rosemary Alorton pov [ a character I created]

I knew it was coming … the trial my trial was soon to come and be gone, I was worried I wouldn't see my dearest friend ever again Larten Crepsley, he is a vampire of the night , I wrote him a letter a fare well letter I hope he gets it in time before he moves again. I wrote in the letter the date of my Trial my witch trial. The humans believed I was a witch, when I am just a half a witch I can't possibly survive the trial the human side of me will fail me and I will perish under the flames the humans will burn we with. Me and my family of Witches are nothing of evil but of good heart it's a shame the humans do not see it. I addressed the letters and gave them to my dear friend who would deliver them for me.

It was early in the morning when I got the news of my trial I had been removed from my home and into a cell, They thought I was a Witch because my next door neighbour had gotten extremely ill and her cat had died the following week, but I did not cause any harm to the my next door neighbour or her cat.

I was bought out into the open fresh air, at first I thought I was going to be set free but my hands where chained, they began to cut my wrists and blood had already began to appear.

That's when I heard cheers, but not the sort of cheers to make you smile or encourage you ones to fear.

The crowd of humans gathered around a big pile of wood ready to watch me burn.

I was already scared I chanted out loud a spell to heal burns uncontrollably, hoping by the time I got to the flames I would be armed. The soldiers who were dragging me to the fire shoke me violently to stop me chanting.

"Stop that this instant you crooked old witch, casting spells." The solider hissed.

I was tied to a log and the fire began, it started to get hot the red flames grew and got closer to me I started coughing and began looking around the crowd of people begging them to put out the fire but that made it more entertaining for them, I was going to die.

I kept looking at the crowd but a face caught my attention a familiar face that's when I realised it was Larten crepsley he was horror shocked to see me. But how was he out here in the sun light?

That's when he flew towards me I screamed to tell him get away from the fire but as he sped past it , he was too quick for the flames, I heard a crunch I realised he had broken the metal of the chains my hands where free. And in the next second he picked me up and ran, he ran so fast everything was a blur. That's the thing with vampires they can run really fast for humans they can only see a little blur of the vampire when they ran but witches could see it a lot better the vampire didn't blur, the vampires call there ability to run fast flitting.

Larten crepsley ran all the way to the woods and lost the humans a long way back. When we came to a house well hidden in the deep woods he let me down and turned to look at me. I looked back at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, I owe you my life and if you ever do need my help you know I am here." I vowed.

Larten Crepsley smiled.

"I know I probably have bought doom on all of the witches living in the present days and those to come." Larten apologized.

Most witch trials really did held the witches to their deaths the witches had enough power to wipe the whole town dead but in there tribe rules if a witch was to be on a trial the witch had to stay and not harm the humans and just die. So that the humans would never know the witches were real for sure but now I had escaped they knew. If a witch was ever to disobey and live on and the humans found out because of the witch, the witch generals would torture and murder the witch. But if ever a Witch was saved by another creature of the night then that was permitted and Larten crepsley knew how it works. But is a rare thing to happen hardly ever Vampires and Witched cross it hardly happens.

"Don't apologize and no you haven't bought doom to us witches." I explained with another smile.

"What are you going to do now you surely can't stay here they will hunt you down." Larten asked worriedly.

"I think I am going to travel back to England and live as a maid with my grandmother." I informed him.

"That is very wise I shall come to visit you but for now I need to get you far away from here." Larten explained as Rosemary climbed onto his back. He fled though the rest of the woods.

Rosemary lived and died of old age she had grandchildren and her grand children had children the family grew on and Rosemary's vow to Larten passed on down the family tree.

Back in the time of after the third book.

Darren was performing with madam Octa on stage while Mr Crepsley was called in to a emergency conference.

Darren had gotten very talented in performing with madam Octa he was that good he asked for a volunteer that wasn't afraid of spiders.

A girl with brunette hair that reached her shoulders volunteered to the stage Darren noticed she was his age she very pretty she had green eyes and an innocent smile.

She stood next to Darren.

It toke Darren a minute to begin to move on.

"Ok what is your name?" Darren asked the girl.

"Rose." She answered.

"Have you ever held a spider before?" Darren asked again.

"Yes but never a big spider like Madam Octa." She smiled at Darren.

She said Madam Octa as if she was royalty Darren winced at the fact of Madam Octa being royal as if he thought to himself. If Darren ever got the chance to stamp on the spider without Mr Crepsley finding out he would.

"Ok sit down on that chair and I will make madam Octa crawl over to you and make her sit on your palm." Darren informed.

She sat on the chair sitting straight and crossed her legs.

"Ok audience, please I need you to be quiet." Darren demanded as he got the flute out.

Darren opened the cage and began playing the flute.

_Walk out your cage _He ordered as she did.

_Walk over to the girl. _He asked again.

_Crawl up the chair and into her palm slowly. _

Madam Octa crawled slowly up the chair and across the Roses shoulders she laughed as the spider crawled along her skin of her shoulder then into her palm.

After that he ordered madam Octa back to her cage. The audience applaud Darren as he bowed to show he was finished.

"Thank you Rose you did well." Darren thanked her.

"You're welcome Darren I shall see you again soon." Rose smiled.

"What?" Darren asked quickly turning to face her but she was gone.

Maybe she meant see you in the next show Darren thought to himself.

Darren was heading but to his caravan he shared with Evra Jon Alough he was eight years older than him now they were still great friends.

But something caught his hand Darren turned quickly to see who.

It was Mr Crepsley his face was pale white and Darren knew bad news was among him.

"Darren we have to leave …Now." Mr Crepsley informed .

"Why?" I turned to ask.

"Because the Vampaneze have found out about murlough." Mr Crepsley whispered.

Fear hit me in a second, we were doomed were going to die. A hell lot of Vampaneze are looking for us hunting us and they were going to win.


	2. What are the odds?

"What are we going to do?" I asked feeling like a ton of bricks had landed on me.

"We need to get far away from Cirque du freak; we don't want to drag them down with us." Mr Crepsley answered.

"Then what run?" Darren asked bewildered.

"Yes and defend are self's as much as we can but the odds aren't good at all Darren." Mr Crepsley told him quietly

"Died fighting then surrendering?" Darren asked.

"Indeed." Mr Crepsley nodded depressed.

Darren went to say his last goodbye to his best friend Evra Jon Alough he now was ten years older than him now the two stayed best friends, When Darren was packed Mr Crepsley gave Darren a train ticket.

"What's this for? We never travel in public."Darren questioned him.

"They won't attack yet if we stay in the public eye of the humans the last thing they need is being discovered by humans." Mr Crepsley answered.

"Then that's it we stay with the humans in public." Darren suggested.

"For a clever person you can be quite stupid Darren and it's about time you started to think like a Vampire. Mr Crepsley snapped.

"We would endanger the lives of the humans; I cannot stay in sunlight rember? And any way they will eventually find crepsley calmed down.

Darren didn't reply he just looked at the floor feeling depressed.

They left Cirque du freak and began their journey on a late train when it was dark.

Darren spent most of the time questioning Mr Crepsley when an unexpected question came from Mr Crepsley.

"What is that thing that girl is holding, its making a horrible racket." Mr Crepsley asked with a confused expression.

Darren looked up and saw a girl holding a sliver iPod with head phones in, Darren could swear the Girl had started laughing her shoulders where shaking Alough he couldn't see her face because she was starring down at her iPod.

Darren looked at Mr Crepsely's confused face and began to burst out laughing.

"What? … What's funny?" Mr Crepsely asked.

"That's an Ipod." Darren informed his face going red with laughter.

"A what now?" Mr crepsley asked again.

"It plays music duh." Darren continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop that laughing this instant I didn't know why I would and how can you be laughing at a time like this." Mr Crepsley snapped

That shut Darren up in an instant.

"Well I wouldn't be in a time like this if you didn't black mail me into being your assistant."Darren yelled he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Mr Crepsley asked feeling guilty.

But Darren walked off Mr crepsley didn't worry …where could he go on a moving train?

When the train had stopped Mr Crepsley got up to find Darren but on his way a girl the same age stood in his way the same girl with the iPod.

"Excuse me." Mr Crepsley asked politely.

"Hello." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Eh hello, didn't your parents ever tell you not to speak to a stranger?" Mr Crepsley asked.

"You're not a stranger."The girl smiled again.

Larten looked at her he recognised her but nothing then he thought maybe she works at Cirque du freak.

"If you're looking Darren he is on the next seating middle row on the right." The girl beamed at him.

She must work at Cirque du freak she knew Darren as well but then a name rang through his mind Rosemary his dear old friend that was a witch but why was that name ringing though his mind but then he looked at the girl … she had Rosemary's features she looked like her, she had that brunette hair of Rosemary's but Mr crepsley dismissed the thought she was just a lookalike.

Darren walked over to Mr Crepsley , the Girl turned to look at Darren.

When Darren saw her face he knew her it was Rose from Cirque du freak his assistant he had seen her just a few hours ago.

"Hey I know yo-"Darren began but the girl turned and ran pushing past Darren and Mr Crepsley.

"What the!?"Darren gasped in surprised. She started sprinting for the train exit door as if her life depended on it.

Darren darted after to her but as soon as she turned a corner of the train station she disappeared.

"You've seen her before?"Mr Crepsley asked.

"Yes her name is Rose"- Darren began but yet again got cut off.

"Her name is Rose?"Mr Crepsley asked in disbelief.

Rose – Mary.

"What?" Darren asked.

The two of them explained there last encounter from Rose and how odd it was but the two of them agreed that she was just a Cirque du freak helper and toke the same train as them to make her way home.

When the two of them got into a hotel Darren went to bed as Mr Crepsley began to plan what to do next.

In the next morning Mr Crepsley had gone to sleep during the day as he usually does, Darren was under strict orders not to leave the hotel, but boredom began to eat Darren alive with no T.V nothing he left the hotel closing the door quietly behind him hiding a stake under his coat.

Darren walked the streets it was busy full of workers getting to their work place on time. He turned a corner but felt something tug the end of his sleeve then it violently pulled him he turned to look shock hit him in a second.

Ok sorry to leave you with a cliff-hanger teehee but let me know what you think x thanks for the good reviews two is enough to make me write more.


	3. Game over?

Darren was expecting it to be a Vampaneze but he turned quickly getting his stake ready but it was only Gavner purl.

"What are you doing here? And out here in the daylight?" Darren asked bewildered.

Gavner pulled him away from the busy street and stood next to a tree where there was shade, he was wrapped in tons of clothes with a scarf covering his head and a pair of ridiculous sun shades that looked like it was meant for women.

"I could be asking you the same thing Darren do you realise how much trouble you're in?" Gavner yelled.

"Yep Crepsley told me." Darren smiled grimly.

"You shouldn't be out here Darren I had to dart out here to get you looking like this!" Gavner screeched

"Shouldn't you been sleeping in a coffin?" Darren retorted.

"If you're not careful I will put you in one my self." Gavner roared.

"Where's Larten … does he know you're out here?"Gavner asked changing topic.

"Nope … and he won't ever find out." Darren said getting annoyed.

"You seem stupid to me Darren but your brave I will give you that much."Gavner laughed.

"Right now I better take you back before you do get attacked already." Gavner frowned.

"I don't need a babysitter." Darren whined.

"Well your acting like one." Gavner growled.

Gavner toke Darren back to his hotel.

"Right I am going to check in to this hotel I will be the room opposite you ok tell Larten and I will see you again soon." Gavner smiled and closed the door behind him.

Darren sat on the sofa starring into thin air but without realising he drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up … Get up Darren!"A voice roared.

Darren looked up and saw Mr crepsley pushing him of the sofa in an attempt to wake him up.

"Im awake … im awake god! What are you trying to do kill me?" Darren shouted as he stood up and turned around.

"You left and wandered the streets alone" Mr Crepsley shouted.

"No … ." Darren began to lie but was cut of.

"Yes he was … but I don't blame him cooped up in this lounge of a hotel with a television." Gavner stuck up for him.

"Im surprised you even know what that is." Darren mumbled.

Mr Crepsley would have laughed except the fact that he was angry postponed it.

"We have to leave now stupid boy, you have left your trail of scent."Mr creplesly shouted his face turned red with anger.

"Hey don't get to angry you don't want to look like a vampaneze." Darren joked.

Gavner turned away to laugh.

"This is just a joke to you isn't it?" Mr Crepsley toke a deep breath to calm down.

"Erm Larten I don't think we have much time to argue." Gavner looked out the window going pale.

"What is it?" Mr Crepsley asked turning away from Darren and heading towards the window.

Darren looked to he tried to look where they were looking but nothing.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Vampaneze we can see them it's too dark for your eyes to see but there coming from a distance, there coming in a group."Mr Crepsley informed.

"How many are there?" Darren asked.

"Twenty maybe more." Gavner answered.

Darren started to see them they ran fast in the distance heading towards them shouting and roaring as they went.

"There trying to scare us out the city."Mr crepsley realised.

"Then I bet they have another twenty or more at the end where they will catch us and kill us knowing that we would try to flitter away." Gavner finished.

"Then what should we do?"Darren asked.

"I say we wait here and maybe they won't catch a scent it looks to me there to busy making a huge racket that they won't being looking for scents they are more stupid then they look."Gavner pointed out.

"I agree." Mr Crepsley as he backed away from the window.

The three of them waited it out in the lounge of the hotel room but they prepared them self's with weapons just in case.

"Gavner should leave just in case they do find where here and not falling for their trap into running us out of here, we don't want to drag you down with us." Mr Crepsley informed his friend.

"You know me Larten I never tire from a good battle." Gavner smiled uneasily.

"Not really a battle we have no hope in hell to win."Mr Crepsley moaned.

"Where you going Darren?" Mr Crepsley asked.

"To get my stake I left it in my coat pocket in my room." Darren informed.

As Darren got up he went in his room and reached for his stake but at that same time he looked out his window and saw a man with a purple face catch him looking out the window it was a vampaneze.

Darren ducked five seconds late.

"I see the boy." The vampaneze roared.

At the same second Larten and Gavner froze and knew what that meant. Game over.

**Will they survive it don't look it does it with twenty odd vampaneze against them ! **


	4. an old vow

Ok guys sorry for the wait , just to let you know for now on im calling Mr crepsley Larten , its easier and I make mistakes on his sur name so im calling him Larten for now on

Darren raced back into the lounge.

"You foolish boy why did you go near the window?"Larten roared.

They were interrupted by hearing a door slam open it was the door to the entrance of the hotel. They listened to hear the running footsteps of the Vampaneze but the didn't all the heard was one pair of light footsteps maybe even two.

Before thinking Larten Gavner and Darren turned for the window.

"Wait would Darren survive the drop?" Gavner stopped to ask.

"Yes." Larten rushed as the three of them lunged for the window all three of them landed safely on the ground and began running at a human pace.

"Stop here." Larten ordered as he passed Darren and Gavner a stake each.

"Is this where we fight until we die?" Gavner mumbled.

"I guess so bu…" But before Larten could answer he heard the footsteps of the huge crowd of Vampaneze behind him.

Darren concentrated on the crowd of Vampaneze when he was distracted quickly something in the corner of his eye a girl was standing next to him …Rose.

"Get out of here…now." Darren shouted.

The girl was starring at the Vampaneze in the distance running towards them.

"Mother quick help us." Rose shouted scanning the area for her mother.

Darren felt sympathy for the girl confused scared and about to die just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Just get out of here Rose those men will kill you." Darren shouted pushing her away.

"Mother." Rose screamed.

"They are not men Darren Shan I know full and well what they are."Rose snapped.

Darren looked at her confused how did she know what they were?

"Run Rose … run now or you will die with us." Darren shouted once more but he knew it was too late for running the Vampaneze where ten steps away from them.

Darren heard footsteps right behind him he grabbed his stake and turned around ready to defend himself but as he did turn around a bright white light burned his eyes, instantly he covered his eyes with his hands.

He heard a lot of ear piercing shrieks bones crunching; all Darren could do was cover his eyes.

"_Is that my bones am I dead_?"Darren asked himself.

"What happened?" Larten asked bewildered.

Darren uncovered his eyes to see the backs of Larten and Gavner starring at a woman in front of them she looked like she was in her late thirties. Rose was standing next to Darren.

"There… you happy Rose your great grandmothers vow has been full filled now lets go."The thiry year old women said coldly.

"What in the Vampire generals is going on?" Barked Gavner.

Larten was transfixed on Rose … he now knew that Rose is the great grandchild of Rosemary Alorton his dear friend that is long gone now.

"Mother!" Rose shouted embarrassed with her heartless comment.

Larten eyes switched to Roses mother she was nothing like Rosemary but Rose was a spitting image of Rosemary.

"Oh shut up you little squirt." Rose's mother snapped as she opened a bag of bloody fox's tails.

"What In the hell are you, you're not human your blood is poison."Gavner roared stepping back as he sniffed the air.

"And you [pointing at Rosemary] your blood is sort of human but its tainted with poison." Gavner grabbed his steak.

"Gavner it's alright there witches and the child is half witch and half human." Larten informed not surprised.

"What … would someone please explain?" Darren asked not taking anything in.

"Larten … decades ago me – I mean my great grandmother was on a death trial because the humans thought she was a witch when she was a half witch, you saved her and she made a witched vow to you, that if you ever needed help she would be there remember?" Rose reminded him.

"Yes I remember." Larten nodded concentrating.

"Well when she died the vow still lived on and in a witches tribe a vow gets passed on in the family tree until it needs to be done, I was born for a purpose to save you from death today but since I was born half witch my mother had to help as I cannot take on twenty of them I could only take a quarter of that amount, I have been training for this day but it has been extremely difficult."Rose explained

Just as Rose explained something Rosemary had said to Larten decades ago rang though his mind

"_Thank you, I owe you my life and if you ever do need my help you know I am here."She vowed. _

That was her vow to him Larten realised.

Before anyone could explain anything they all saw something fly towards Rose, it came unexpected and to quick it grabbed Rose by the neck with a sword to her throat.

It was a Vampaneze that waited smartly for an unexpected moment to lunge.

Instinct hit Larten as he raced forward with his knife he stabbed the Vampaneze on the back of his palm, The vampaneze cried out in pain he examined the back of his hand stupidly giving Larten a chance. As he stabbed the knife again but this time in the back of his neck. That was it for the Vampaneze .

"Thank you." Rose smiled at Larten.

Her smile was exactly like Rosemary.

"Ok lets got Rose." Rose's mother said impatiently.

"No lets help them some more they just saved my life." Rose refused.

"We have just saved there life's they saved yours were even… lets go." Her mother said bitterly.

"No they saved your grandmothers life then we saved theirs then they just saved mine its only even until we have helped them once more." Rose explained what's fair.

"Fine once more when they need us." Rose's mother growled.

"We must leave now to another estate…now." Larten rushed.

"Where to now?" Gavner mumbled.

"Let's leave America and go to England."Rose beamed.

"Yes, we do need somewhere far away from here as possible."Larten said as he turned to see Vampaneze bodies covered the road they had boned sticking out and blood everywhere.

"What did you do to them?"Gavner gasped looking at all the bodies Alough he loafed the Vampaneze.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"Rose's mother said looking at Gavner in the eyes. That's when he realised her eyes where … red.

Silence

"wicked red eyes." Darren broke the silence.

Roses mother turned and smiled out Darren.

"Let's go now." Rose interrupted.

"Yes lets be gone before humans rise today." Roses mother said as she looked to the sky.

R+R I want to hear what you thought of this chapter disappointing or the opposite ?


	5. The half friends

Since the last battle on that late night with the twenty Vampaneze they had moved to England safely and where now hidden in a quiet town of Hervona. It had been only a day since the last battle but Darren, Larten and Gavner had hardly seen the two since they were busy resting from the last battle.

Darren was awake and sitting on sofa he was annoyed because again the two dumb vampires forgot to book a hotel with a TV in side so he grabbed a coat and cursed forgetting there warnings to stay inside, he couldn't take the boredom any ,longer.

He quietly closed the door behind him but as he turned he jumped out of his skin.

"Ah damit Rose you scared he half to death." Darren yelled.

"Err sorry." Rose muttered.

Rose closed her hotel room door.

"Is your mum still sleeping?" Darren asked.

"Yes using her powers all in one go makes her weak she needs the rest." Rose explained.

"Oh, why did you have to rest too? You didn't use any of your powers" Darren questioned again.

"That's because I was busy looking after her I had to bring her food and make sure she was ok the whole time, but so she's sleeping she don't need me." Rose explained.

"Let me guess you got so board you were forced to sneak out?"Darren guessed.

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Well if either one of us gets attacked we will be stronger fighting together so do you want to explore this estate with me?"Darren asked.

"Why not?" Rose smiled as she walked with him out of the hotel and explored there new area.

They stopped when they saw a bench in the middle of a park .

It was silent for the first minute but suddenly Rose bursted out laughing.

"What? … What you laughing at?"Darren asked in surprise.

"I just thought how ironic is it one half a witch half human sitting with a half Vampire half human in a middle of a park."Rose explained.

Darren laughed lightly.

"Yeah that is ironic imagine how they all would react if they knew?" Darren laughed louder.

"Yeah, how old are you Darren?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Twelve and ive been twelve for nine years now… what about you?." Darren answered gloomy.

"Same but I age normally regardless of being a witch, witches still age and die."Rose added.

"Lucky." Darren muttered.

"Not really I don't want to get old and die."Rose grimaced.

"Sometimes death is luxury." Darren mumbled.

"So tell me about Witches do they fly on broom sticks like the myths?" Darren asked sarcastically.

Rose laughed

"No they don't fly on broom sticks and they hate cats they don't have big noses with a massive warts on the end, there a lot like humans but with three powers." Rose explained.

"What are the five powers?" Darren asked.

"One is being able to move things with the mind, second is to disembowel anything in are path and any amount but it takes a lot of energy as you saw on our first battle, and the last power is that when we die we can be reborn only if we decide to." Rose answered.

"What do you mean disembowel?" Darren asked.

"Tear a living thing to pieces." Rose grimaced.

"Oh that's what your mum did last time?"Darren realised.

"Yes it was." Rose still grimaced.

"Can you do any of those powers?" Darren asked.

"All of them but very weakly I can only move light objects and disembowel Rats and mice and anything smaller than that, im not sure if I can be reborn as I have never done it before." Rose answered.

"Is your mum teaching you?" Darren asked.

"Yes she's teaching me but she's refusing to tell me how to make sure I get reborn when I die she believes you die you stay that way for eternal.

"If you did know would you?" Darren asked.

"I don't know."Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Rose asked.

"Yeah im hungry." Darren got to his feet.

They began to walk to find somewhere to eat.

"Hey now it's my turn to ask the questions."Rose informed him.

Ok guys sorry for short chapter but I actually have to go to bed lol so I will post this little chapter to do you for the night lol!


	6. Screams

Darren and Rose sat down at a café and ordered sandwiches with milkshakes as they talked.

"So what do you want to know about Vampires?" Darren asked.

"I already know about Vampires … I want to know about you."Rose told him.

"Oh ok what do you want to know about me?" Darren asked.

"Did you choose to be a vampire?" Rose asked.

"Yes and no." Darren answered.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"My friend Steve was in trouble madam Octa had bitten him and paralysed him Mr Crepsley had the potion to heal him but he would only do it if I agreed to become his assistant, so I said yes what other choice did I have?." Darren mumbled.

"That wasn't very fair that was black mail." Rose agreed.

The more Darren told Rose about Darren's past the more Rose began to like.

Hours slipped by while they talked and told each other everything about one another.

"Oh my god the time! I didn't realise how long we have been here for we should go back before it gets dark." Rose rised out of her chair and threw her arms into the sleeves of her coat.

The two ran back through the quite streets only the echo of the shoes was the only sound.

"Would Larten be awake by now?"Rose said breathlessly.

"Yes." Darren replied shortly.

"Will he be angry?"Rose drew another breath.

"Livid. "was all Darren could manage to say.

As the two ran though the street heading towards the hotel it was already dark Darren knew this would be the time Larten gets up.

Darren came to a halt when he caught a smell, a scent an odd familiar scent, a shiver crawled up his spine when he realised what it was.

Vampaneze.

Darren knew that if he warned her vampaneze would lunge their attack early so Darren went on as normal pretending he hadn't smelt anything.

"Quick Larten awake now so is Gavner let's get back and pretend we were just wandering the hotel." Darren emphasized the Larten awake line hoping the vampaneze would retreat and come another night.

But a low growl came from behind a tree then a loud scream form Rose followed the next thing Darren feels something sharp to his throat , he looked down and saw someone had a knife to his throat, he looked towards Rose she too had a knife to her throat. She kicked she screamed but the two vampaneze did not try to shut her up. Darren grew confused what did they want with Rose? And why hadn't they silted their throats already. where they that dumb to leave Rose screaming until she was heard by larten or Gavner? Or but then Darren thought for a second.

That's what they want …they probably have a few more vampaneze waiting to jump out on Larten and Gavner. Darren knew what he had to do … fight.

When the vampaneze didn't expect it Darren grabbed the vampanezes hand that held the knife he pushed his hand away then he head butted him. The vampaneze reacted quickly and slammed his fist into the side of Darren's jaw, Darren recovered quickly but the vampaneze raised his arm as he held a stake and was about to kill Darren, Darren quickly grabbed his stake and stabbed it into his chest without thinking first. The stake went straight into the vampanezes heart but he still managed to stake Darren but Darren dogged the last attack form that Vampaneze the stake only went into his shoulder blade. Pain ripped though Darren's shoulder but he still turned to help Rose but that's when he spotted Larten and Gavner race towards Rose. Without hardly any effort Gavner and Larten effortlessly killed the vampaneze that was holding a knife to Roses throat.

"Thank you." Rose toke a deep breath.

Larten raced over to Darren to heal his wound in his shoulder.

"You killed him Darren." Larten said in an uneasy voice.

Darren panicked.

"I had to he was going to kill" But before Darren could finish.

"I don't object … of course I don't … I am … proud of you Darren you killed your first Vampaneze." Larten praised.

Darren stopped panicking and began to smile.

"What was the point in that attack?"Gavner asked looking confused.

"I don't know … maybe it was poorly planned but why did they only send two vampaneze?" Larten asked.

"I don't have a clue it doesn't make any sense at all "Gavner said astonished with the lack of victory of the Vampaneze.

"I better go up stairs and make dinner for my mother." Rose walked off to the hotel.

"Larten the vampire generals will be please when they hear of this." Gavner beamed looking at Darren.

"Yes I will not forget to mention Darren's victory with the Vampaneze." Larten smiled looking down at the impaled Vampaneze.

"I think we can give the boy a bit of leash now." Gavner laughed.

"I think your right." Larten laughed.

"Im not a dog."Darren muttered.

"And I have told you I can look after my self." Darren mumbled.

"And so you can I see."Larten still laughed.

"Does this mean we have to move to another hotel now?" Darren asked while looking down at the dead vampaneze feeling a little guilty he knew he wouldn't forget the purple face he killed.

"Yes indeed it does."Larten huffed.

"When?" Darren asked.

"Tonight before sun rises and humans spot his body." Larten said as he grabbed the hands of the Vampaneze and dragged him and dumped his body in a huge green bin.

"That wont- but before Gavner could finish there was aloud ear picring scream, Darren recognised it – it was Rose screaming. All three of them raced towards the hotel.

Ohh what is rose screaming for find out in the next chapter R+R please I like to know what you think thank you x


	7. The big journey begins here

Ok guys this is where it gets very interesting my main plot enjoy x

The two full Vampires made it their first but as they looked around they saw Rose, she was sitting on the floor her head in her hands rocking back and forth. But there was so sign in Roses mother all there was, was a trail of blood leading to the open window.

Larten rushed over to see if Rose was ok.

"Rosemary are you hurt what's happened?"Larten asked as he crouched down to see if she was ok.

"Rose?" Darren asked uncertain.

Gavner tasted the blood on the floor to get Roses mothers last memory.

"Larten they have toke the Witch."Gavner informed seeing the last memory.

"Why?"Larten asked.

"Probably because she is the most powerful out of all of us." Gavner figured out.

"So to get us they got her first, and probably are planning revenge since she killed twenty of them two days ago." Larten knew this was their plan.

"The reason why we got attacked earlier by those two vampaneze was just a distraction." Darren thought.

"Indeed Darren."Larten grimaced.

"What should we do?" Darren asked first.

"Larten we need to spilt … me and you go after the vampaneze who toke Roses mother we will have to leave Darren and Rose behind its too dangerous and they will slow us down." Gavner informed.

"Your right but I don't want to leave the two of them on their own."Larten looked worried.

"Hey I told you I can look after myself and I can look after Rose as well, we will keep moving hotel to hotel ok and we will take stakes where ever we go." Darren jumped to defend himself.

Larten stopped to think for a second.

"I have an idea… I will leave you a map and directions to some friends of mine and Gavners… im sure they will look after you for me… they have taken a trip away from Vampire mountain to collect a new fresh batch of human blood, … There down here for six months they will protect you for now."Larten thought.

"Yes of coarse today is the date they travel around to get blood how could I not think of that." Gavner huffed.

"Fine." Darren agreed only because he was interested to see more vampires.

"Who has come on this monthly trip to collect human blood?" Gavner asked.

"Arra , Kurda, Vanez ,Mika and Arrow." Larten informed.

"Have fun with Arra." Gavner mimed to me.

Larten gave Darren a map and he drew on the map where they have to go and directions he handed the two of them stakes and a first aid kits with two ruck sacks that each had a fold up tent inside. There was money in the ruck sack to but there was too much for Darren to count just by looking at the notes.

"Are we gonna have to hike the whole way?" Rose asked.

"Yes no public transport where there are cameras , and ive decided no hotels ither because the vampaneze will expect you to rest there." Larten explained.

"Ok lets go." Gavner rushed.

"Good luck Darren and Rosemary get there safely."Larten ordered as he handed a piece of paper to Darren.

Darren looked at it , it was a letter to the Vampires him and Rose would have to travel on foot too.

They said their goodbyes as Gavner and Larten jumped out the window and followed the blood trail.

"We will see them again maybe in a month." Darren assured him self more then Rose.

"He kept mistaking my Name for my grandmothers … I think he misses my grandmother." Rose pointed out.

"Probably now let's go."Darren rushed.

The two of them left the hotel and began their journey.

Sorry for the short chapter I had to go to bed again so that's why its short I will try and make it along longer tomorrow sorry again but will they survive the journey alone and will Larten and Gavner get Roses mother back? Read next chapter.


	8. A big threat

Darren and Rose were hiking though a forest Darren held a map as Rose walked with him.

Rose tripped on a tree trunk root that was sticking out from the earth Darren caught her by the arm to steady her.

"Thanks."Rose smiled embarrassed.

"No problem." Darren smiled to ease her embarrassment.

Darren had realised how Clumsy Rose was this didn't make anything easier for the pair of them.

"Are you ever going to become a full vampire Darren?" Rose asked.

"Unforgantly yes." Darren mumbled.

"Why don't you want to be a full vamp?"Rose questioned him again.

"Because I was born human and I don't want to lose my humanity if it was how I came into this world I want to leave with it."Darren answered her.

"Oh … that makes sense." Rose grimaced to suite his mood.

"What about you?"Darren asked.

"What about me?" Rose pulled a confused face.

"Are you ever going to turn to a full witch?" Darren asked.

Rose laughed lightly.

"It doesn't work like that, you inherit being a witch, it's like a gene in a way it skips a generation or two like my Grandmother Rosemary inherited the witch gene from her parents who where a witch and wizard but then it skipped a few generations when I was born I inherited the witch gene from my mum but I inherited my human side from my dad, we witches are born witches or a half we can never turn a human a witch or wizard."Rose explained.

"Oh … that makes sense then."Darren smiled.

The day went slowly for the two they hiked all day taking breaks and eating food that they bought and packed.

"It's getting dark I think we should send out the tents."Rose suggested as she looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah I agree." Darren agreed as he swung his bag of his shoulders and grabbed his tent.

Darren read the instructions and knew instantly what to do, he easily set up his tent, but when he looked around at Rose she was still reading the instruction manual she was looking at it as if it was in a different language.

"Oh goodie clumsy and stupid."Darren muttered under his breath so Rose couldn't hear.

"You know that day of the train when you said to larten "It plays music duh"?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"You heard that? You where sitting five rows down from me?" Darren asked bewildered.

"Witches have super hearing just like you vampires."Rose said bitterly.

Darren thought back to when he saw her looking down at her iPod that day on the train when he swore she was laughing seeing her shoulders shake. But then he thought back to what he had just said to her "Oh goodie clumsy and stupid. "She had heard him.

"Sorry I didn't mean it." Darren apologized.

Rose bursted out laughing.

"It's ok I find it funny." Rose laughed it off.

At least she has humour Darren thought to himself.

Darren walked over and helped her with the tent.

Once there tents where ready the two of them said goodnight and climbed into their tents and drifted off to sleep exhausted.

Beep beep … beep beep…beep beep…beep beep Darren's alarm on his watch rang.

Darren reached out and turned it off he got up in his tent and got dressed.

Darren walked over to Roses tent and called her trying to wake her up without invading her tent.

"Rose come on you have to get up now were a bit behind we should be past the bridge by now."Darren called to her but no reply.

Darren sniffed the air to catch her scent but she wasn't there he picked up a trail of her scent, he followed the trail it lead past a few trees and by a flowing river, she was kneeling over it splashing her face with some water. Rose nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Darren.

"Oh it's you; you scared me then for a second, good morning."Rose smiled.

"Morning and sorry for scaring you."Darren smiled.

"Oh that's ok … so when are we starting to hike again?" Rose asked.

"Get ready then we will have breakfast then we will pack our stuff and begin hiking again."Darren informed her of the plan.

"Yes sir." Rose laughed.

Darren stetted up Breakfast while Rose got dressed when she came out she was wearing plain jeans with a top dress that was stripy black and white she wore black trainers and she tied her hair back.

That's when Darren realised how beautiful she really was her face was flawless.

"Are you so beautiful because you're a half witch?" Darren asked without thinking going red in the face as he realised what he had just said biting his tongue.

Rose studied Darren for second her mouth gawping at him in surprise but then she bursted out laughing nearly wetting herself as she did seeing his bright red face and reading the embarrassment.

"Alright dont pee yourself you just got dressed." Darren said bitterly.

Rose just continued to laugh she sank to the floor and just laughed.

Darren turned away from her embarrassed like hell.

Rose walked over to the River trying to calm down but as she got nearer to the river bank her foot slipped on the rock and she fell into the river.

Darren didn't need to turn around to realise what had happened he shoke his head and muttered.

"Klutz."

As he turned around to see her climb out soaking wet head to toe he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh yeah really funny." Rose said as she walked over to Darren.

She wiped her wet sleeve across his face.

He grabbed her arm blocking her approach. She was drenched from the river, water dripped from her hair.

They both started laughing.

They looked at each over

Silence

That's when they both realised they were … flirting.

A sharp scent caught Darren all the sudden he turned around this time he knew what it was staright away … Vampaneze.

"What is it?" Rose asked taking a step back her eyes darted to the forest trying to figure out what he was starring at.

"We don't have time grabbed the money and food and run leave the tents theres not enough time." Darren whispered.

"Time for what?" Rose whispered back.

"Just do it there coming."Darren whispered.

The two packed up their stuff and began to run through the forest but the vampaneze scent got closer and closer Darren panicked he knew they were doomed, He clutched his stake tighter in his hand as he ran.

Ok guys tell me what you thought about the romantic scene lol im un sure I hardly right romantic scenes lol , and sorry for the cliff hanger! Lol your gonna have to survie ! :P


	9. Secrets

They ran and ran though the never ending forest the vampaneze closing in on them, Darren couldn't tell how many there were of them he didn't have the time to stop and smell.

"Darren I can see them." Rose shouted breathlessly.

"I know just keep running." Darren yelled.

Darren caught the scent of a vampaneze just right behind him, the Vampaneze began his attack.

Darren was tackled to the ground as he saw Rose was too.

Darren got to his feet and turned around quickly to fight back the vampaneze threw a painful punch to Darren's eyes Darren stumbled back but he remained on his feet.

The vampaneze that had hit him smiled triumphantly and aimed a second punch but he wasn't quick enough the painful punch slammed into his face directly under his other eye as Darren cried out in pain.

Dam their wicked talent in speed Darren thought to himself.

Darren continued to battle against the strong vampaneze he could only doge his attackers hits.

The Vampaneze sent a punch that smacked him in the chest that winded him as he collapsed to the ground. The Vampaneze put a foot to his throat and crushed his wind wipe he began to choke as he kicked and struggled to push the vampanezes foot out of the way to breathe but then an idea came to mind of survival.

Pretend to pass out.

Darren stopped struggling and went limp as he closed his eyes he let his hand fall by his stake near the ground getting ready.

He heard the vampaneze laugh.

"Weak pathetic excuse of a living."The vampaneze hissed as he turned his back to Darren walking off to grab a stake not seeing the one lying on the ground next to Darren.

Darren toke his chance and grabbed the stake and lunged for the vampanezes back as he stabbed the stake into his back and for his heart. The vampaneze screamed out in pain.

"Very w-w-wise muh-muh-move Bo-oy." The vampaneze stuttered as he collapsed to the ground.

Darren looked around for Rose but he couldn't see her he couldn't call for her because of the bad condition his throat was in so he went to hunt for her scent. He caught her scent but on her trail he smelt her exposed blood and the Vampaneze that went after her.

The trail leaded all the way to the stream that's when he caught sight of her. She was sitting down under a tree starring at her own hands covered in blood. Darren's stomach lurched at the thought of it being her own blood.

Darren raced over to her and sat down beside her , he smelt the blood in her hands and to his relive it was the Vampaneze.

"Rose what happened are you okay." Darren managed to say in a croaky whisper his voice totally off.

Darren knew what to do he caught the scent of her hands of the blood of the vampaneze and trailed off to find the Vampaneze.

He followed the scent until he found the body of the vampaneze well … parts of it.

The body of the vampaneze was scattered all over the bank of the stream and some parts were taken away by the stream.

Darren leaned over a pile of blood and tasted it to get the last memory of the vampaneze, it all hit Darren as if a door had been slammed into his face that last time he had tasted blood for memories was for Sam Grest his best friend who had been killed by the wolf man.

He saw what happened Rose had got knocked down and kicked into the stomach the Vampaneze grabbed her by wrist as he grabbed her arm and slowly twisted her wrist backwards and her arm breaking the bone slowly but then Darren saw something unexpected in the Vampanezes last memory he saw Roses eyes go black the Vampaneze leapt away from her but then he was sent crashing to the floor where she … Disembowelled him without touching him just staring at him with eyes black as coal with anger and hate.

Darren didn't want to see any more he got up and gathered the pieces of the disembowelled Vampaneze as he dug a massive whole in the ground as he threw the pieces six feet under the ground he shoved the soil back over it and patted it down.

Darren walked over to see Rose washing her hands in the stream, Darren walked over to her.

"All these decades ive been trying to do that." Rose shouted to herself but then she froze and realised she had told Darren something she was hiding from him.

"What? … What do you mean decades?" Darren asked confused choking at his words as his throat pained him.

"You can't have lived for decades not unless you're immortal." Darren told her.

Rose just gave up.

"Darren Im going to tell you something but I swear if you tell Larten or anyone else I will disembowel you."Rise threatened.

"I promise." Darren mimed.

"Darren … I am Rosemary … I am Lartens great friend Rosemary in the past, but when I died I set my self to be reborn just in time for me to be able to get old enough gain more power and help Larten to return my Vow but when I realised I was born a half witch again I had to get the help of my new witch mother."Rosemary explained.

Darren stared at her in shock Rose never existed … she was Rosemary Larten dear old friend who he was still grieving for dearly.

Rose

Is

Rosemary.

"Darren?"Rosemary asked.

"You need to tell Larten you are Rosemary … he's grieving for you Rosemary and I think he would be happy again if you told him that your back."Darren whispered.

"No I am going to wait until im an adult, he knew me when I was an adult, and plus he will know it's me when I turn to an adult because he will see it's me." Rosemary explained.

Darren just nodded.

"It frustrates me not being able to tell Larten he was like a brother to me again … and I will do anything to have my brother back and I will in time I just have to wait a few years until im an adult and he will figure it out by himself." Rosemary smiled.

"Did rember who you were when you were reborn when you were a baby." Darren croaked.

"Yes and it was frustrating not being able to talk or walk and look after myself." Rosemary whispered.

"I bet." Darren whispered.

"I can't wait to tell Larten when im adult that im back and reborn."Rosemary whispered.

"Then don't wait tell him when he comes back."Darren whispered pain clear in his throat.

"No I have to wait." Rosemary whispered back.

It was silent for a few seconds until…

"Darren before the two Vampanezes came along you asked me … "Are you so beautiful because you're a half witch" – Well do you really think im beautiful?"Rosemary asked nervously.

Darren froze the embarrassment coming back to him.

"You can just shake your head or nod you don't have to say anything if it hurts to much."Rosemary whispered.

"Yes I do think you're beautiful." Darren whispered but bot because of his throat.

They stared at each over in silence and before they knew it Darren leaned in and the pair of them where kissing.

When the two of them where finished they looked at each over and looked away and by the stream.

"And no im not beautiful because Im a witch, I got it from my dad's side of the family." Rosemary smiled.

The two of them laughed for a while talking more soon the two of them got up and started hiking again all day as they stopped now and then to eat and have breaks but when it got late that's when the problems began.

"Grate where going to get soaked by the rain while we sleep."Rosemary huffed.

Darren got a blanket from his bag and laid it down in the floor where the two of them laid down and looked up at the stars under a tree that sheltered them a little from the rain.

Darren grabbed another spare blanket and put it over Rosemary.

"Thanks but don't you want it , wont you freeze."Rosemary worried.

"No vamps are stronger with cold and heat." Darren explained.

The two of them talked for a bit but then they drifted off to sleep under the tree.


	10. A stronger pack

Ok you might not get it to start off with but that's the point you will get it a few paragraphs down x thank you all of you for your reviews you guys keep me on the top 10 list stories so thank you for that XXX

WARNING THERE IS A MASSIVE SPOILER TO BOOK SIX IN THIS CHAPTER.

He was standing by the bank of the river again as he saw Rosemary disembowel the vampaneze a violent smile shot across her face she turned away from the dead vampaneze and faced Darren with her coal black eyes more anger filled them when she saw Darren's horrified expression.

She was about to walk over but her dream was interrupted by five new vampires; Darren already knew who this was the five vampires that he had never met before but was looking for.

Arra, Kurda, Vanez, Mika and Arrow.

They all walked over to Rosemary but Rosemary lifted her hand as in a threat to disembowel them.

"No! Rose stop there vampires Mr. Crepsely's friends don't!" Darren yelled but he was too late he heard bones crunching men calling out for help and a women's scream.

Rosemary turned around to Darren lifted her arm about to disembowel him.

"Good bye Darren Shan … soon to be Vampire prince … not any longer." Rosemary chuckled darkly.

Darren woke up from his nightmare as he sat up in a second looking around in the early morning sky.

"_It was just a dream I don't need to worry Rose would never kill innocent vampires and she defiantly would never kill me… but what's a vampire prince?" _Darren thought to himself but he dismissed it knowing it was a dream.

Darren got dressed and ready to hike as he eat early and got food ready from his ruck sack for Rosemary when she woke up.

Darren's watch went off as Rosemary woke up she got ready and the two of them began to set off hiking but this time they hiked hand in hand.

Rosemary suddenly gasped.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Witches have an ability to see things earlier then humans and Vampires it's too early for your eyes but I can see ahead all the trees have been knocked down , it looks like a war has just gone off far ahead , maybe between vampires and vampaneze I don't know it looks dodgy." Rosemary explained.

"We still have to get down there we have to get to those five vampires like Larten said its are only hope." Darren told Rosemary.

The two of them hiked onwards and when Darren could finally see what Rosemary explained, he knew they were in a place they really didn't want to be in, He smelt vampires scent and vampanezes scent all over the place but only the vampanezes blood had been shed.

Some trees had fallen down and blocked their path they had two options to climb over the collapsed trees or face the quick following stream they decided to take it slow climbing over the trees.

"That's a good sign." Darren said as he swung his leg over a tree and climbed over it.

"What is?" Rosemary asked.

"That I can only smell vampanezes blood out in the open, it mean the fight between the vampires and the vampaneze the vampires are winning so where not in any danger." Darren explained.

"Do you think these vampires will help us get to the five vampires where hiking to?"Rosemary asked hopefully.

"I don't know …maybe…hopefully we barley survived the last battle with the Vampaneze."Darren muttered.

A sharp scent catched Darrens attention he knew what it was and how many of them.

"Not again." Darren cursed as he grabbed his stake out of his bag.

"What?" Rosemary asked in a panic.

"Vampaneze." Darren muttered panic clear on his face.

"How many?" Rosemary asked.

"Eight or nine poss-ibly t-t-ten." Darren stammered.

Rosemary's face went pale white.

"Let's hide."Rosemary suggested while grabbing Darren's arm.

"No they know where here anyway."Darren snapped.

"But we can't out run them and we can't fight ten of them what are we going to do?"Rosemary asked fear rang in her voice.

"Were just going to have to fight straight to the best we can."Darren shouted Alough he knew that they would fail.

The vampaneze ran into the clearing of Darren and Rose, the first vampaneze prepared its self to leap at Darren.

Darren grabbed his stake form behind his back as he saw the Vampaneze fly towards him Darren lifted his arm ready to stake the Vampaneze. All of the sudden Darren saw something fly past him and hit the side of the Vampaneze it was a … vampire.

A vampire …a female vampire had tackled the Vampaneze to the ground she held a long sharp wooden stake as she pinned the Vampaneze to the ground and staked him.

Darren looked up at the Vampaneze there was ten of them walking closer not caring about the female vampire and there loss of their vampaneze.

"Bravo Arra … we knew you were the type that would save the weak ones."The vampaneze hissed.

"How do you know my name?" Arra asked stunned.

"Because I know you're…" But before the vampaneze could finish another vampire ran out into the clearing and began to tackle the vampaneze then before Darren knew it three more vampires came to the scene and battled the vampaneze.

"Darren that Vampaneze called the vampire female Arra, im sure that was the name of the female vampire of the five vampires we were supposed to go to, and there's five of them look." Rosemary pointed out.

Rosemary was right.

The five vampires had managed to kill all five vampaneze on their own violently crushing snapping stabbing there way of victory.

When they were done the female walked over to Darren and Rosemary with the four male Vampaneze behind her.

"Who are you and what brings you here in such a dangerous place and time."Arra snapped.

"I am Darren Larten Crepsely's new assistant we ran into a big problem; Mr Crepsley has gone to fight for Roses mothers' life [he pointed to Rosemary] he sent us to find you and give you this letter." Darren explained as he grabbed the letter from his bag and handed it to Arra.

Arra read it and then raised a brow at the letter.

"Oh joy …babysitting." Arra hissed chucking the letter at the male next to her.

Arra began starring at Rosemary you could tell she disliked Rosemary.

"Babysitting what do you mean." One of the male vampires asked confused.

They all toke turns in reading the letter then they all looked up at each over.

"Larten never told us about you?" One of the vampires snapped glaring at Darren.

Darren shuffled feet to feet feeling awkward

One of the over vampires toke a step towards Darren holding his hand out, waiting to shake hands with Darren.

"Hello Darren I am Kudra." Kudra smiled friendly as he shoke hands with Darren.

"This is Arra,Mika,Arrow and Vanez." Kudra said as he pointed each name to the vampire.

"Hello Darren Shan."Vanez stepped forward and shoke hands with Darren.

"He is way to young has Larten gone mad?" Arra Arrow snapped.

"The vampire generals will be please about this." Arra said sarcastically.

"Or or pretty pissed actually." Mika added glaring.

"You better come back with us … we will full fill Lartens wish in us protecting you until he comes back even if this mean neglecting are absence on being present and early to our trip back to vampire mountain." Kudra ordered

"We shall."Vanez agreed.

The other vampires where about to refuse but Kudra stopped them with a wave of his hand and the five and half vampires and the half witch half human began an awkward hike though the forest to a huge abounded house in the middle of the forest.


	11. A hand shake of respect

Before you read I need to tell you this: I have found a beta!!! and I will start the beta on twelve chapter so you might have to wait a little longer for twelve chapters for like two days or one im not sure but im getting a beta to improve grammar , I just need your reviews to help keep this story going thank you x

They all hiked in silence Darren and Rosemary felt to embarrassed to hold hands as they walked with five new vampires they had just met going insane from all the awkward silence.

"So Darren Shan why is it that you're being hunted down by a pack of vampaneze." Kudra asked breaking the silence.

"Because he's a young useless dumb weakling that's only just going to die even if there is five of us here odds are we will die"- But before Arra could finish.

"Weak? How can you call him weak when he killed two vampaneze already?"Kudra snapped throwing her a dirty look.

"Oh … Well… I take back what I said I didn't know you killed two vampaneze … but I don't respect you Darren Shan and I never will." Arra lifted her nose in the air and continued to walk.

Darren explained what happened in the tunnels and with Murlough.

"Ah I see young Darren … a bad situation you're in but I have great faith your survive there's something about you that's strong, stronger than any half vampires ive ever seen.

"Stop." Screeched Arra.

Making everyone jump out of their skins.

"What?"Rosemary asked scared.

"Vampaneze … wow Darren they really want your throat on a stick."Arra said bitterly.

"How many." Kudra asked.

"Oh god this is goanna be the death of us."Mika moaned.

"There's ten of them."Arrow whispered.

"There so near they can now hear us if we don't whisper."Vanez figured out.

"Flight or fight Kudra?" Arra asked.

"We fight, we can manage ten one of us might get harmed but we will survive."Kudra ordered.

"Good because im not the one to act as a coward."Arra mumbled.

Arra turned to Darren.

"Boy if this kills us and you survive then tell Larten if I ever see him in hell im taking in twelve feet under." Arra snapped.

"Got it." Darren moaned.

Rosemary felt like she weren't there she had a feeling the vampires didn't like witches.

"Here they come."Arrow informed.

A few seconds later ten vampaneze purple face looking emerged from the trees.

"Hello fellow vampires … step aside … there's a half vampire that I have orders to punish." The vampaneze said in a cold voice.

"Sorry we have orders to protect this half vampire … he hasn't broken a law of your generals." Kudra protested.

"Yes he has he murdered a vampaneze that happened to my brother."The strange vampaneze hissed as the other agreed with him.

"No it was self defence , and Darren wasn't the vampire who murdered Murlough in the first place, you just feel the need to punish him because Murlough was a relative to you im sorry for your loss but if you kill Darren Shan your breaking a law to are generals and most important are treaty."Kudra explained.

"I don't care I want him dead." Murloughs brother roared.

"Tough now you are breaking a rule, we shall not let you past if you so much as try we will have the right to kill you in self defence." Kudra threatened.

"Erm guys this isn't fair on you I think you should leave i don't want any of you getting hurt."Darren added worried for the vampire friends of Lartens.

"No that's not want Larten wants and it's not what we want." Kudra protested.

"What you want."Arra corrected Kudra.

"Alough I do like a good fight." Arra added.

"A fight you will lose I don't care if Im breaking your generals laws or our treaty to you I intend to avenge my brother and I will slaughter everyone one of you if that's what it takes."Murloughs brother shouted veins popping out of his skin with anger.

"So be it." Kudra shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a long sharp stake.

There was a loud roar from the ten vampaneze as they charged.

"Get out of here Darren we will catch you up after."Kudra ordered.

"No im staying to battle with you." Darren protested.

That's when the battle began for another time; Darren could only make out a few things

Vanez had staked a female Vampaneze, Arra broke a male vampanezes neck with her own hands as she had dropped her stake Rosemary lunged forward but Darren grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Darren yelled at her.

"Getting her stake back to her." Rosemary yelled.

"No let me do it your get killed." Darren pulled her away as he walked up to her but at bad timing a vampaneze flew into the side of him knocking Darren down.

Instantly he grabbed his own stake and stake the vampaneze who didn't expect it though the heart.

Darren pushed the vampaneze off him and looked around he was right in the middle of the battle but there was Arra battling one with just her hands as weapons.

"Arra." Yelled Rosemary.

Darren turned to see her eyes black as a stake flew though the air and Arra snatched it.

The vampaneze stared at Rosemary in complete shock this gave Arra the chance that would save her as she stabbed the shocked vampaneze.

Darren turned to see Vanez was thrown to the floor and injured by a vampaneze though his left leg he had been impaled by a stake by a vampaneze who missed badly.

Darren ran behind the Vampaneze who was unaware of Darren's presence Darren grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back as Vanez staked him without a problem.

"Thank you Darren." Vanez smiled gratefully.

Darren looked around to see the battle was finished.

"Well I think that's over."Arrow laughed lightly.

"We will have to let the generals know about this and that it was called for." Kudra annocued.

"Let's go, im sick of these forests."Mika snapped.

"Lets filter." Arra suggested.

"What about these two?"Arrow asked.

"We will just carry them." Arrow said as she walked over to Rosmary.

"Rosemary I respect you as you saved my life back there by handing me my stake that I stupidly dropped." Arra informed her as they shoke hands.

Rosemary climbed onto Arras back and Darren climbed onto Kudras as Vanez spat onto his leg wound and healed it as they began to filter.

OK R+R let me know Thanks guys x


	12. our gaurds of night

The pack filtered for awhile until Arra abruptly stopped.

The rest of the vampires stopped to question her.

"We have company."Arra moaned.

"What again?"Kudra asked in shock

"Yes and coming quick."Arra informed.

"How many?" Mika asked.

Arra stopped to breath in the forest air.

"Arra has the most power full way of scent then all of."Vanez explained to Darren and Rosemary.

"Only six." Arra relaxed.

"Right Darren Shan Rosemary you must continue on using the map Larten gave you we will meet you at the house it will take you a day and one night we have to collect some blood as well we will be there in a night or so but there are other vampires there too so just show them Lartens letter."Kudra informed.

Darren was about to protest but then the vampires disappeared into the early night sky.

"It's too late come on Darren."Rosemary pulled his sleeve as she grabbed the map out of her bag.

Darren obeyed as they began to hike some more.

"Darren its getting late." Rosemary moaned.

But Darren made her hike some more for an hour and a half.

Rosemary kept on yawing and trailing behind Darren tiredness swept over her.

"Look do you want me to carry you?"Darren gave up.

Rosemary just nodded as she climbed on his back he supported her weight behind her knees and to his surprise she was very light, lighter than his back pack.

He could carry her weight very well that he could still run.

Darren got past a few more miles when he realised Rosemary was asleep on his back.

Darren got past the last mile with a yawn, Darren put Rosemary down and sat her against a tree as he down next to her, he realised they had left there only blanket behind, with a huge sigh Darren took off his second coat and wrapped it around Rosemary as she rested her head against his shoulder still sound asleep as Darren began to nod of.

Darren looked around to find himself in a room with no windows and no doors just black smelt like something was burning or had been burnt was it him? Darren looked at himself but he was fine. He heard quite sobs from a distance he looked up and saw Rosemary. She sat on the floor her back against the wall her head buried in her hands crying.

"Rose?"Darren asked getting to his feet.

"Don't Darren. You will die."Rosemary sobbed looking up at him tears streaked down her fearfull face.

"What? … where are we?"Darren yelled stopping where he was taking her warnings.

"The trials of death."Rosemary whispered.

"The what?"Darren asked again.

Rosemary got to her feet and toke a cautious step towards him but there was aloud hiss she jumped back and fire shot out form where she had last stood.

"What's going on?" Darren yelled again.

"The death trials." Rosemary repeated.

Rosemary got so close to him but then there came a loud hiss. Darren knew now what that meant. But another hiss echoed it behind Rosemary.

Darren pushed her to the side and out of the way forgetting about himself as fire shot up and burned him he screamed out in pain.

"Darren?" Rosemary's voice came calmly.

"Im burning im burning." Yelled Darren.

"Darren wake up … we've got to get hiking again your watch went off an hour again."Rosemary shoke him gently.

To Darren's relive he opened his eyes and realised it was just a dream all of it.

"Morning." Rosemary smiled as she hugged him.

Darren hugged her back then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Rosemary blushed a little but she was happy her smile proved it.

"So let's hike some more."Rosemary beamed.

The couple began to hike hand in hand again side by side.

"Rose where you and Mr Crepsley ever … well … like … a couple?" Darren asked nervously.

Rosemary stopped and Darren turned to look at her.

"Yes we were." Rosemary answered in a serious tone.

Panic swept across Darren's face

Rosemary bursted out laughing.

"Of Corse not stupid, we were like brother and sister that looked after one and another, and plus no offence to larten or anything I love him to pieces but he's old and a bit late now anyway." Rosemary laughed.

Relief swept across his face.

"That wasn't funny Rose."Darren mumbled.

"It so was." Rosemary laughed again.

"Whatever, do you think Mr Crepsley? Will mind … you know … me and you… together?"Darren asked worriedly.

Rosemary thought about it for a second and pulled a worried face herself.

"I don't know … that's a difficult one." Rosemary admitted.

"Oh goodie I guess we will just have to find out." Darren mumbled.

"If we survive to see Larten again."Rosemary mumbled.

"There isn't an if okay?" Darren barley shouted.

"Yeah." Rosemary said doubtfully.

"Hey there it is!" Yelled Rosemary pointing nothing but then Darren remembered Witches can see things way before vampires.

"The house?"Darren asked.

"No a fairy." Rosemary said sarcastically.

"Of Corse the house."Rose shouted happily.

The two closed the distance between them self's and the house when vampires came into sight seven of them.

"State your names and reason of being here."A male vampire said strictly as he and the other vampires stood and blocked there sight of the huge house.

Darren explained and showed them the letter.

"Okay you may enter the house … this is Leo he will show you where you and Rosemary will sleep and await for the five vampires then Larten." The vampire informed and let them past.

Ok R+R let me know what you think, and for those you like Arra and the other four they're coming back into the story big time in the next chapter.


	13. I love you

To coollizard - I cannot send emails to you or anything because the other day I opened your attachment and I ended up with loads of virus, I am not blaming you for this but I have stop beta reading with all my beta to all stories to protect my laptop, the virus is gone thanks to my dad, and you haven't offend me, thanks for the previous beta I will put that up soon and of course you can review my stories but not send me any emails on fan fiction or anything else.

Ok guys sorry for the wait I had one hell of a big virus attack.

The two of them entered the huge abounded house when they got inside, they all soon to discovered it was packed full of vampires it didn't give them a chance to see the room properly. They were rushed along.

Rosemary began to feel uncomfortable and irrated by the way the vampires acted around her they edged away from her and glared but not with hate.

"Right hello Darren and ... Rosemary." A strange vampire greeted them.

"I am Nixon, Im here to show you around and explain how things work." Nixon answered keeping his eyes on Darren.

He managed to glance Rosemary's way, was that fear I just saw in his eyes? She thought to herself.

"Ok this is where you will sleep, sorry there is no separate rooms and there only sofas left here." Nixon apologized.

They were on the top floor there room was far away from all the other rooms it was quite a huge room, It looked like an old living room, the oak panel walls the creaky pale brown floorboards, and the a little odd stall in the corner.

"No one will come up here other than you two." Nixon added seeing our blank faces.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You're very welcome, I shall go now and let you both rest, and if you need me I will be down stairs."Nixon smiled once more and dared one small smile at Rosemary but caution never left his eyes as he closed the door.

The two of them stood there motion less hearing Nixon's footsteps go all the way downstairs then out of ear shot.

"Why do vampires hate me so much?" Rosemary turned to Darren.

"I ... I don't know."Darren answered true fully.

Rosemary huffed.

"I think they hate me because I am a witch and not a vampire... hey I'm not even half."Rosmarey roared unexpectedly.

"It has to be that."Rosemary added.

"Arra likes you ... and I don't think Kudra hates you."Daren reminded her.

"That's because I helped Arra get her stake back with my ability." Rosemary reminded him rembering how she had managed to lift Arras stake up in the air that had been the first time she had done that, it just happened like a spur of the moment.

Silence filled the room again as the pair of them were in deep thought both thinking what was going to happen now and how lucky they had been that they made it where they are now in the first place.

"Darren has there ever been any ... other girls in your life?"Rosemary asked a bit nervous.

"Well ... Yes ... once before you... years ago."Darren answered awkwardly.

"Who?" Rosemary asked.

"A complete human girl called Debbie hemlock when she was only twelve the same age as me now still but she's probably ... [he did the math] sixteen by now." Darren answered looking grim realising he would be sixteen by now and his sister would be thirteen, he was sad to know that he had missed his younger sister Anna's thirteenth birthday.

"Did she know that your half vampire?" Rosemary asked.

"No, she thought I was human."Darren answered.

"You are still human."Rosemary whispered.

"Barley." Darren muttered.

"What about you?" Darren asked.

"What about me?"Rosemary asked.

"Has there been any one in your life that you have loved ... since you have even been an adult once?" Darren asked.

"There was once a human called Cullen this is going back in the olden days ... me and him became close friends ... we spent much time together going for walks across the street ... picnics on weekends I started to like him and he began to like me ... we kissed once... but then the next day he was making his way to mine ... with roses I saw him walk over to my house ... but he stopped to talk to the lady next door her daughter was ill and her cat had died ... she told him she thought I was a witch and... He dropped the roses on the floor and saw me looking from the window he looked at me with pure hate [a tear slid down from her face.] then fear as he turned away from me... Then the next day was when the humans took me away for my death trail that Larten saved me from... Cullen alerted the parliament about me" Rosemary answered.

Rosemary pulled her sleeve down and wiped her tears of her face.

Darren moved to sit next to her as he put his arm around her and cuddled her kissing her on the cheek.

"What a jerk."Darren mumbled not knowing what else to say.

Rosemary bursted out laughing.

"Yeah ... you can say that again." She laughed while the last tear slid down her face.

"What about the wizards?"Darren asked.

Rosemary continued to laugh.

"Myth ... there aren't any wizards ... there aren't no male witches."Rosemary told him.

"Oh ... well that's a surprise."Darren answered truly shocked.

"Witches are forbidden to fall in love with humans ... and there aren't any so called wizards to fall in love with ... so witches aren't really meant to fall in love... it's rare I use to belief a witch can't fall in love but I guess you proved me wrong." Rosemary smiled as she looked up at Darren.

And to prove her point she leaned forward at the same time as Darren did as they kissed passionately.

When they were done they got dressed and ready for bed as Rose lied down on her sofa and wrapped herself in a blanket and Darren did the same on the opposite sofa.

"I love you." Darren whispered,

"I love you two." Rosemary whispered back.

Even though it was pitch black Darren could feel Rosemary's big smile form across the room and in the dark.

Ok sorry for the short chapter but a long chapter is coming soon maybe later on tonight x

R+R x


	14. One truth shall with draw

Ok guys just to let you know I might not be able to post another chapter until Tuesday afternoon.

Darren was yet again another room he could hear Rosemary crying but he couldn't see he was sitting down in the corner of a room the room was just plain white the ceiling the walls ... just plain white.

"Rosemary?" Darren called.

Darren looked closely at the floor seeing huge claw marks on the floor.

"Rosemary?"Darren called louder.

Darren scrambled to his feet he could here faint sobs.

That's when Darren caught sight of lefty ...the little people that worked at the cirque du freak.

But then he saw Rosemary ... bloody lying on the floor eyes open. He heard crunching sounds...Lefty was eating Rosemary.

Darren leapt forward and snatched the hood of Lefty and threw him as far as he could Lefty flew into a wall with a huge bang.

Darren felt her pulse ... nothing.

That's when he heard a faint growl ... Darren looked up and saw a huge bore walk out of the dark and into the light his brown fur put colour into the room his ark black coal eyes violent and hungry a few feet away from him blood dripping from its sharp teeth that he was bearing and snarling at Darren with.

Darren leapt up and grabbed a lose bone of the floor a shiver crawled up his spine when he thought it was Rosemary's but it couldn't be the bone was too big to be her bone.

The bore sprang its attack leaping over to Darren, Darren got ready and with one tight grip of the bone he swung the bone forward as it smacked the bore in the jaw it leapt back whining with protest to the pain, Darren sneezed his chance he leapt forward and jabbed the sharp end of the bone into the side of the bores head and straight to the brain. The bore died instantly collapsing to the floor.

"Get up ... wake up." Shouted Arra.

Darren woke up and looked up at Arra.

"All of us vampires are going to sleep now, not that I care but don't get yourself in any trouble or get yourself killed."Arra snapped.

"Alright." Darren mumbled.

"And don't leave this room only to get food knowing your poor luck lately anything can happen."Arra moaned as she went to close the door.

"And like I said not that I care." Arra repeated then closed the door.

Darren cursed at Arra under his breath.

"Darren what's going on?"Rosemary asked across the other side of the room pulling the duvet off of her head.

"We have to get up the vampires are going to bed and this is our chance to get food, but were not allowed to leave the house." Darren moaned.

"Oh." Was all Rosemary said back?

"Yeah ... oh ... but where not children so I say we go out."Darren protested.

"Yeah I can't stay in this so called house." Rosemary murmured as she looked around**.**

The two of them got ready to leave the house as they eat breakfast they began hiking around the forest.

"How long do you think it will take for Larten and Gavner to come back?" Rosemary asked.

"Probably awhile, "Darren huffed as he stepped over a tree trunk.

A sharp scent caught Darren's attention the scent that always caused problems ... vampaneze.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary asked.

"I can smell vampaneze blood."Darren explained.

"But they can't be up now its daylight."Rosemary pointed out.

"We vampires and vampaneze can get away with a few hours of day light but I doubt they are up in a deserted forest in day light they would just burn on the way back it wouldn't be a wise idea." Darren thought.

"Oh ... so they where here earlier then." Rosemary asked.

"The blood doesn't smell that fresh so I doubt it." Darren added.

The whole day the two of the hiked around getting to know the area well, when it began to get dark Rosemary and Darren got back to the house to see all the vampires getting food.

"Where did you two go?" Kudra asked.

"Just for a walk." Darren answered.

Rosemary ignored the amount of starring to her ability but it was beginning to really irritate her she felt like screaming.

"Hey go out and get kidnapped I don't care ... you aint being my damsel in distress to save."Arra stormed past with a piece of toast on a plate.

"I would rather get mulled by a vampaneze."Darren spat back at her.

Arra was about to retort back when ...

"What? ... why do you all keep staring at me? Whats the matter with you ... never seen a witch before tuff get used to it." Rosemary roared her eyes switching to every vampire in the room with a livid expression.

The vampires edged away from her not making eye contact for the first time pretending she wasn't there.

"What do I smell? ...you don't like witches?" Rosemary continued.

There was a huge roar of laughter Darren turned to see it was from Arra.

"Rose"- Kudra began but was interrupted.

"It's alright Kudra I've go this one." Arra interrupted.

"Rosemary come this way."Arra asked opening the front door.

Rosemary obeyed as she walked out the door and stepped outside into the cold winter night air.

"Why do they stare at me all the time?"Rosemary asked straightaway.

"Why do they hate me?" Rosemary asked again.

"Rosemary – they don't hate you ... there terrified to pieces of you."Arra told her.

Rosemary stood there for a second trying to read Arras expression then Rosemary bursted out laughing.

"Yeah right as if ... thirty or more vampires in that house are afraid of one half human half witch ... not in hells chance."Rosemary laughed.

"I am not mistaken Rosemary they are terrified of you and to be completely honest so was I until you saved me and for that I owe you."Arra explained.

Rosemary studied Arras expression and thought about it.

"Why are they scared of me? ... I am nothing compared to you and everyone else."Rosemary blurted out.

"Your half witch ... and all the witches we knew before we met you were on the vampaneze side and they were powerful witches they could kill fifty and more vampires at the same time ... but very slowly and painfully"

"You mean disembowelling."Rosemary asked.

"Yes ... that" Arras voice shaked.

"I ve disembowelled someone before it was horrible but it was a vampaneze." Rosemary explained.

"Really? ...if you have that means you will be excepted into the vampire generals." Arra informed with a slight smile.

Authors note.

Ok I have an idea but im not sure let me know what you think.

Should Arra and the crew take Darren and Rosemary to the vampire mountain or is this to extreme do you think? Let me know in a review thanks x


	15. Her cry is your only warning

**Ok guy's thank you for the reply from the authors note! It helped a lot! You know who you are :P **

Rosemary and Arra walked back into the room, Rosemary thanked Arra and went off to bed.

When Darren and Rosemary where alone in the abounded living room, Rosemary explained everything Arra had told her.

"Scared of you?" Darren asked in disbelief he always thought the vampires where never scared of anything until now.

"Yes that's what she said."Rosemary replied.

"Wow ...no offence Rose but that's shocking."Darren thought.

"Im tired ... Im going to bed." Rosemary yawned.

The two of them got dressed in for bed as Darren lied down and closed his eyes on his sofa and Rosemary did the same across the room on her sofa.

Darren hated going to sleep ... it's where the nightmares began Rosemary's death and his own.

Darren was walking down a street ... a street he recognised he stopped by a window of a shop as he looked in, it was pitched black and very dark on the streets only the lamplights where on the streets where empty no one is sight Darren scanned the area.

Someone quickly emerged a road away from Darren the persons eyes stayed on Darren.

"Hello?"Darren asked unsure.

He walked towards the mysterious person that was wearing a red jacket with the hood up and wearing blue jeans with converse trainers on. The stranger had his or hers hands in their pockets.

I walked over to the stranger but I stopped when I saw a couple of long stray black hair that had escaped the strangers hood it had to be a girl , the stranger was a lot taller than me she must be an adult.

She removed her hands from her pocket, she had dark skin.

"Ahoy cap'n,"The strange girl ...saluted me.

Her voice was dark and scary and ... evil.

But I recognised her voice ... her dark hair ... her dark skin.

I also recognized the way she had greeted me "Ahoy cap'n," it was exactly like how ... Debbie Hemlock greeted me years ago.

Debbie Hemlock.

I threw back her hood and looked at her, it was her but years older she was an adult she had dark long hair and dark skin just like how she did when she was younger but her looks where grown up and she was much taller.

"You missed the funeral." Debbie whispered.

"What? ... What funeral?" Darren blurted out.

Debbie shrunk back to twelve years old in just five seconds in front of Darren's eyes

"You don't even know." Debbie cried as she leant in and kissed Darren. But Darren just stood still motionless.

"Darren ... Darren?" Rosemary called.

Darren opened his eyes and looked up at Rosemary.

"They want to talk to us ... like now."Rosemary yawned.

Darren got sat up to see Arra at the door then he saw how dark it was still outside.

"What time is it?"Darren mumbled.

"Midnight." Rosemary blurted out.

"It better be an emergency."Darren grumbled.

"Well sort of." Arra answered but this time without her average impoliteness.

Darren and Rosemary walked out of the room and walked all the way to the downstairs living room; it was the biggest room in the house but yet crowed with thirty vampires.

"Take a seat there both of you."Arrow informed.

Rosemary and Darren sat down on two kitchen chairs that were placed in the middle of the living room which made them centre of attention to Darren's and Rosemary's dislike.

"We are debating whether or not to take you with us back to the vampire generals."Arrow informed.

Silence.

"What about Mr Crepsley and Gavner?"Darren asked.

"They will meet us at Vampire Mountain we will send one of us vampires to pass along a message while we leave for Vampire Mountain."Mika answered.

"Ok but Rosemary comes to right?"Darren asked.

"We need some proof she's on our side."Arrow informed.

"She killed a vampaneze and saved my life."Arra pointed out.

All the vampires looked up at Rosemary in shock but there fear left there eyes.

"That's enough for the generals."Arra added.

"Indeed."Arrow thought while looking at Rosemary.

"Do you take are side Rosemary half witch?"Mika asked.

"Yes." Rosemary smiled faintly.

"What brings your company with Darren and Larten?" Arrow asked.

Rosemary and Darren explained the whole story.

"I see ... we as vampire generals would accept that."Mika turned to Arrow.

Arrow just nodded.

"You will be better protected there ... both of you."Kudra added.

"Do we have time to go and grab more clothes first?" Darren asked.

"Yes...tomorrow go to the nearest town to grab what you need like food and clothes and get some first aid kits for you while you're there as half humans you will need it." Kudra informed.

Darren and Rosemary nodded in agreement.

"For now get some more rest."Arrow ordered as Darren and Rosemary walked out of the kitchen.

Darren closed his eyes again he didn't have any dreams he only heard things... Rosemary screaming... and hearing his own voice shouting run.

Death trials.

**Ok R+R it helps me x and it all kicks off in the next chapter x **


	16. Pulse and Skin?

Darren woke up early in the morning he examined the room to see extremely tired Rosemary still sleeping but she must of fell off the sofa in her sleep as she was now sprawled out on the floor with the duvet covering her with just her long brunette hair hanging out.

Darren walked over and lifted the duvet off her and picked her up bridal style and put her back on the sofa again, he grabbed the duvet and put it over her she remained peacefully asleep.

Darren got dressed and ready as he packed his own bag and then he packed Rosemary's once he was finished he went to do breakfast.

He cooked for himself and Rosemary bacon and eggs with toast on the side he brought it up for Rosemary as he gently woke her up.

"Rose ... come on we gotta get up now... I've brought you breakfast."Darren lowered the tray with a glass of water on the side.

"Aw you brought me breakfast in bed."Rosemary smiled half asleep at Darren.

"Yep ... Egg, bacon and toast... they ran out of orange juice so I brought you water instead."Darren explained.

"Thank you." Rosemary smiled happily as she sat up giving Darren room to sit down with the tray.

The two of them sat and ate there breakfast happily talking as they did.

"Hey did you pack my clothes? Well what's left of my clothes "Rosemary asked.

"Yeah I woke up early and packed everything to get a head start."Darren explained.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped you."Rosemary asked again.

"Well you were too busy sprawled out of the floor sleeping like you were dead."Darren smiled playing with a lose strand of her hair.

"What do you mean?"Rosemary raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about.

"I woke up in the morning and you must have fallen off the sofa in your sleep, because I found you on the floor sleeping like you were in a coma, with the duvet on you, so I picked you up and put you back."Darren explained.

Rosemary beamed at Darren then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Rosemary laughed.

Rosemary got dressed in the bathroom when she was ready she walked out and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Are we hiking there?"Rosemary asked.

"No me and Kudra are going to take you." Arra informed them as she walked into the room.

"But its daylight wont you get burnt?"Rosemary asked.

"No we will wrap up and it will only take five minutes at are filter speed." Arra explained.

"Oh... ok thank you." Rosemary smiled.

"No problem." Arra smiled lightly.

"You two ready?" Kudra asked as he to walked into the room.

"Yep." Darren said as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Rosemary did the same, the four of them stepped out of the house Darren got on Kudra back and Rosemary got onto Arras back as they began to flit.

Twenty minutes later.

"Where going run you all the way into town and when it starts to get dark we will come back for you." Arra explained.

"Ok." Rosemary said as she slid of her back she looked over to see Daren walking over to her.

"We will be here when we return to take you back."Kudra explained as he slipped back into the forest with Arra.

"Ok let's shop."Darren turned to see a busy street filled with shoppers walking in and out of shops.

The two of them wandered through shops they came to a camera shop.

"Oh lets buy one how much money have we got?" Rosemary beamed with an exciting smile.

"There expensive."Darren muttered.

But Darren looked down in his bag to see a huge roll of my filled with twenty pound notes, he couldn't count how many there were on the spot.

"Oh never mind." Rosemary grimaced.

"But we can so afford it." Darren smiled.

"I didn't realise how much Mr Crepsley had given us."Darren smiled.

"So does this mean I can get one?"Rosemary asked.

"Why not?" Darren laughed.

"But get one that prints of the picture too."Darren added.

The two of them brought a camera then they separated to go get clothes.

"Meet me here in an hour ok?" Darren asked.

"Yep ... don't be late." Rosemary smiled and skipped down the path to a clothes store.

"She like a child let lose in a sweet shop."Darren laughed to himself as he walked to get clothes.

The two of them brought lots and lots of clothes when they met up they were carrying five huge shopping bags each.

Darren was waiting for Rosemary at the place he said he would meet her but then he caught site of her she was walking out of a ... gun shop!

_Why was she walking out of a gun shop ... something's not right there _Darren thought to himself.

She stuffed a light brown bag into a new look bag and as she began to walk causally down the path.

Darren turned around and ran behind a wall as he saw her walk over to meet him Darren decided to make it look like he just got there so he walked over to her.

"Err sorry im late have you got everything?"Darren asked.

"Yep ... I think I brought the whole of this shop called new look." Rosemary laughed although she weren't joking.

"Ok let's get something to eat."I suggested.

As we walked around to get something to eat I kept on thinking about why she had brought a gun I told her once that guns are forbidden on Vampire Mountain but then another question came to mind how did a twelve year old looking girl was able to buy a gun... maybe she put a spell or a witched charm or something.

"Darren what's wrong?"Rosemary asked.

"What?" Darren asked.

"You look troubled."Rosemary pointed out.

And in fact he was.

"No im just thinking I recognise this place."Darren told her.

That wasn't what Darren was thinking but he looked around and he did really recognise the place he was at.

That's when he clicked this was where he met Debbie Hemlock and went shopping looking

"I've been here before this is where I met Debbie Hemlock."Darren told Rosemary seeing her confused face.

"Oh... come on Darren I think we should move and get something to eat." Rosemary suggested while linking her arm to his she worried about him.

"Yeah ok." Darren said as he walked with her to the nearest cafe, it was filled with people so Darren grabbed two sandwiches to take away as they set of to look for benches.

"Look the graveyard has a bench ... I know it's not the best but it's the only option."Rosemary pointed out not liking the idea to stand and eat.

"Ok."Darren agreed fed up of looking for a place to sit.

The two of them sat down dropping their ten shopping bags to the floor as they ate.

Once they were finished the two of them began talking.

"What's going to happen to us?"Darren asked.

"What do you mean?"Rosemary asked confused.

"Me and you ... im going to live a lot longer then you and ... you're going to age like a normal human and die like one... what will I do?" Darren mumbled.

"Oh ... I see."Rosemary whispered.

"Yeah ... but can't you like do what you did last time ... get reborn again and then I will see you in a few more years time when you're the same age as me again?" Darren asked hoped filled his eyes, but yet that hope was about to be destroyed...

"No ... I can't ... the reason why I was reborn was because I had a vow to Larten that I would help him in the hour he needed me most." Rosemary explained.

"Then make a vow to me." Darren thought.

"It doesn't work like that you need to have done a great deed for me like ... save my life like Larten did years back... then I will owe you a vow and that that vow" Rosemary explained.

Darren thought about it.

Rosemary got up to walk around she looked at all the graves she walked past one that looked about eight years old when she read it her eyes snapped up at Darren.

"What?" Darren asked still sitting on the bench.

"What was the name of the girl you met on that street a few years back?"Rosemary asked.

"Debbie Hemlock."Darren called back.

Rosemary looked back down at the grave and grimaced.

"Darren ... I think ... this is ... her."Rosemary whispered but Darren heard ... and Darren freaked.

"What?" Darren roared as he stormed over to her as he looked down at the grave stone

R.I.P

Debbie Hemlock.

I can't see you but I feel you

I can't hear you but I know your there.

Rest in peace my angel

A beloved daughter

Who was taken from us

May your soul be free from harm.

Darren stumbled back in shock as he hit the floor.

"Darren?"Rosemary gasped.

"Snatched?" Darren repeated.

"The vampaneze must of got her."Darren whispered in horror shock.

Then Darren remembered his last dream about Debbie Hemlock last night and what she had said...

"You missed the funeral." Debbie whispered

Darren realised she meant her own funeral.

Then Darren remembered how Debbie looked in her adult hood ... she had never got the chance to be an adult not even a teenager.

Darren sprang to his feet and smashed the gravestone with one kick; Rosemary yelped and jumped back as the grave stone flew to pieces across the grave yard an old woman nearby saw the whole thing she was gawping at them in shock.

"Darren?"Screamed Rosemary as she saw he was beginning to dig up Debbie's grave.

"What are you doing?"Rosemary screamed.

"I have to see for myself." Darren gasped.

"No Darren no ... you don't want to see her like that."Rosemary gripped his hands and tired to pull him away but he was too strong he flung her back without hurting her.

Darren continued to dig.

"Darren you don't want to see her like that ... just remember her for what she looked like ... with a pulse and skin."Rosemary cried not wanting Darren to see such a thing and for herself.

"Darren!"Rosemary yelled.

But it was too late Darren had dug six feet down and there laid a mouldy rotten coffin.

"Darren think about what I said... remember how she use to be ... beautiful and young."Rosemary tried again as he paused by the coffin.

"I have to see proof she's dead."Darren whispered.

"It was there on the grave stone." Rosemary whispered.

But Darren didn't want to know he swung the coffin open and a puff of dust flew out.

OHHHH is Debbie dead? Did she die years ago find out next chapter and I apologize for the VERY long chapter I thought I would make this unique in length wise.

Let me know in a review what you think is going to happen lets see who can get the nearest to what I've got planned? : P


	17. A smile of acceptance

The dust blinded the two of them they couldn't but as Rosemary was half a witch she had a better eyes sight the Darren by far.

Rosemary screamed.

A horrible stench reached the two of them they both knew what this meant.

"Darren don't look."Rosemary cried knowing it would affect Darren more.

But the dust cleared.

Darren backed up six feet under while Rosemary stood on the edge of the grass looking down.

There lay the body of Debbie Hemlock... what was left of it.

The skin had gone it was just bones the jaw was hanging on one joint.

Darren wished he had listened to Rosemary this would all ways haunt him ...forever.

Tears streaked down Darren's face as he stared at Debbie's corpse.

"I don't belief it." Darren whispered.

"Darren lets go."Rosemary voice was quiet and scared.

But no reply.

"Im here now Debbie ... im here."Darren whispered tears still streaking out of his eyes.

"Darren grab my hand."Rosemary called down to him handing him her hand to help him up.

Darren just sat down by her coffin starring at her bones.

Rosemary grabbed the edge of the grass and lowered her body down she let go and landed twelve feet under as she sat beside Darren.

They both cried.

It had been an hour since Darren had opened the coffin.

"Darren I think we should go I hear voices."Rosemary whispered.

Darren was motionless.

Rosemary got to her feet she leaned over Debbie's coffin covering her nose she reached for the necklace that was attached around the bone of her neck. Rosemary unattached the necklace catch and took the necklace in her palm.

Rosemary handed Darren the necklace. It was a gold necklace the one she wore last time Darren saw her it was a locket.

Darren reached for it and opened it ... it had a picture of her mum and dad.

"Im going to find who killed you Debbie." Darren promised.

Darren closed the coffin.

"Rest in peace, may I see your face again."Darren whispered.

Darren took one leap and climbed up he gave a hand to Rosemary and help her up.

When they looked around they realised they had three pairs of human eyes on them The old lady , a priest and a man who looked like he came to mourn for a lost one he had dropped a bunch of lilies on the floor with a horror shocked face at what he had witnessed.

Darren couldn't possibly bare chucking mud back on Debbie's grave so he grabbed Rosemary's wrists and ran the two of them ran.

"Wait the bags."Rosemary shouted.

She and Darren turned to grab the bags and ran.

The two of them ran all the way back to the shopping streets.

"Darren we need to get food." Rosemary tried to talk causally.

Darren didn't answer.

Rosemary dragged him to the food shop while she dashed round and grabbed a load of dry food that didn't need to be cooked and she brought tons of drinks bottles and bottles of energy drinks to boast energy just in case. Rosemary brought a new tent but this time just one but it was a huge tent.

Rosemary noticed people were staring at them but she realised why they were covered in dirt and stank as if something had died.

"Darren after this I think we should find the nearest toilets and get changed."Rosemary tugged on his sleeve to grab his attention.

Darren just nodded as they headed for the public toilets.

"See you in a few minutes."Rosemary called to him as she pushed open the toilet door and walked in.

Rosemary pulled out a pair of black of skinny jeans and a top that had black beads attached to it she put on a warm coat she had brought to with some black boots to match her top. As you can tell Rosemary liked the colour black.

She walked out greeted by Darren who was waiting outside with a new pair of jeans and trainers and a leather coat over a dark plain green tee shirt.

"Let's go." Rosemary said as she took Darren's hand and in the other hand where her five shopping bags.

The two of them waited for the Vampires to appear out of the shadows. They waited for an hour it was getting dark now. Just then Arra and Kudra emerged from the trees.

"Have you brought all the things you need?"Kudra asked.

"Yes ... we have."I mumbled.

I looked up at Darren to see his depressed face there was guilt in his face ... l leant up and kissed him on the cheek forgetting about are audience.

"Darren?" I whispered.

"What's happened?"Kudra asked with a knowing look.

"Let's just move on."Darren said.

"I will tell you both later ... it's not nice."Rosemary mimed to Kudra and Arra when Darren's back was turned.

Darren packed his new clothes and other items he brought for the journey and stuffed it in his huge ruck sack as Rosemary did the same

Rosemary got onto Arras back and Darren got onto Kudra's.

They began to filter into the deeps of the forest and on their way to Vampire Mountain.

As they filtered Rosemary looked back and saw dark figures filtering behind them.

Rosemary screamed thinking it was the vampaenze.

"It's alright it's the rest of the thirty vampire clan."Arra sensed.

Rosemary blushed scarlet and kept her mouth closed she turned to look again to see Vanez, Arrow, Mika with massive black sacks on their bags Rosemary guessed it was the blood they were down here to collect. Mika smile at her friendly Rosemary returned the smile and looked forward again. She felt accepted they were being friendly to her for once.

**Ok let me know what you thought about the twist about Debbie Hemlock im curious. I wanted it to be emotionally gripping and well just horrible lol. **

**Next chapter is vampire moautin that's where it kicks off I hope you have enjoyed this story so far where half way now woo! But after this story on Darren Shan I will post another one.**


	18. Sweet dreams for Darren

Fear adrenaline curiosity excitement hit Darren all at once when they began their journey to Vampire Mountain. Not knowing what to expect made the whole journey even more nerve racking for Darren and Rosemary but there curiosity couldn't go ignored. Some of the way Darren had had to hang onto Kudra's back as vampires was forbidden to wear shoes on vampire moautin it left Darren with sore cut feet as he was only a half vampire his skin didn't heal as quick. Rosemary didn't have to follow the rules of the vampires as she weren't one she slept in the luxury tent and had solid trainers on as she climbed wrapped in warm winter clothes.

"I hate you." Darren moaned as he looked down at his feet then looked back at Rosemary's trainers.

They were just hiking a part of the moautin where there was sharp rock spreaded all over the floor Darren was continuously pulling out sharp rock form his feet.

"Well you know what they say boys who act like they hate a girl means they love them."Rosemary teased.

Darren just growled at her that was the most Darren had said since his horrible discovery in the grave yard three days ago.

Rosemary tripped ... again, Darren catched her arm ...again.

"You're a clumsy one."Vanez laughed.

"I know ... im always the one with the bad luck."Rosemary huffed.

"Right we better set camp up the sun is about to rise soon." Arra pointed out.

"Yes your right Arra ... look over there ... that cave."Kudra pointed out.

The small vampire pack with the half witch made their way over to the cave and started up a short time camp Arra started up the fire as the others got comfortable as much as possible in a cold damp cave as Rosemary got her tent set out.

"Just getting my warm comfortable tent out."Rosemary smirked smugly but as she did her tent wire snack backwards and whipped forward smacking her on the cheek.

The vampires roared out with laughter.

As Rosemary stood there motion less a hand covering her cheek.

"That's what you get when you act smug child."Arrow roared sinking to the floor in a burst of laughter.

He wasn't scolding her none of the vampires scolding Rosemary they all had made friends with her and like to joke around now and then. As much as friends as they were to her trust had built strongly but the fear never left knowing what she was cable off.

"I guess I deserved that." Rosemary shrugged while rubbing her cheek that now had a red mark running downwards.

They all ate and after that they settled for sleep.

Rosemary couldn't get to sleep in her tent it was difficult to suddenly sleep during the day it felt weird to Rosemary.

Rosemary stepped out of her tent in a white night dress made out of silk that stopped above her knees she felt the cold air hit her,

"Rose ... its cold it won't take long until you freeze."Darren warned her as he sat up wide awake.

"You can't get to sleep either can you?"Rosemary whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping vampires that had coats over them to block day light out.

"Not really Im finding it difficult." Darren agreed.

"Let's go for a walk then to try and tire us out."Rosemary suggested.

"Ok ... why not? But get dressed into warmer clothes."Darren replied.

"Ok cool."Rosemary beamed as she zipped her tent shut again to get changed.

Darren put on lots more clothes on and while the vampires where asleep he slipped a pair of trainers on.

Rosemary stepped out in grey jogging bottoms and a thick black winter coat.

"Let's go."Darren held his hand out to her.

Rosemary took his hand as they walked together and out of the cave.

The two walked down and out into the open cold air surrounded by snow on the rocky mountain.

Darren hardly said anything his was blank.

"Darren? ... Your thinking about her isn't you?"Rosemary asked but she already knew.

"Look at me ... it wasn't your fault ... as harsh as this is you can't do anything about it but put it behind you for your sake."Rosemary turned to face him.

"There is something"- But before Darren could finish he froze in horror.

"What is it?" Rosemary asked she turned around and she to froze in horror.

The two of them could see two huge wolfs walking over to them with their teeth showing bearing at them. One was a brown reddish colour and the other one was completely black. There black evil eyes never left Darren's and Rosemary getting ready for the kill

"Don't move."Darren whispered.

Rosemary reached out and grabbed Darren's hand.

That's when the reddish brown wolf lunged onto Darren.

"Darren." Rosemary screamed.

But the wolf froze while holding Darren down ... Darren thought he was going to snap his neck but the wolf ...licked him.

"Darren? ... I don't think they're going to hurt us." Rosemary giggled.

But just as she took a step forward the black wolf jumped in front blocking Rosemary's approach but this time ... there was no mistaking it Rosemary felt the danger in her blood.

Darren got up and tried to walk over to Rosemary but the Reddish brown wolf nudged him away.

"Stop."Darren yelled.

"Err ... Darren?" Rosemary asked confused and scared.

Darren realised what was happening ... the wolfs were protecting Darren for Rosemary but why?

Darren shoved the Wolf out of the way and ran in front of Rosemary.

"No ... stop." Darren shouted and yelled blocking the wolfs from Rosemary.

The wolfs froze ... they looked at one another as if they were deliberating and communicating.

Then the other wolf licked Darren then Rosemary.

They let a sigh of relief out as they both stroked the friendly wolfs.

Rosemary brought out her camera and grabbed Darren's hand.

"Rose it won't work you can't take a picture of a vampire there atoms mess up." Darren informed.

"I know ...oh well."Rosemary pulled him in front of the camera as she took a photo of them.

She looked back at the photo Darren was there but just a little blury.

"That will do."Rosemary shrugged then beamed at him.

Rosemary held the camera to snap a photo of the wolf when Darren stopped her.

"You don't know how they will react to it; it could be a dangerous move." Darren explained.

The two of them headed back to see the wolfs following them, when Rosemary climbed back into her tent and Darren sat back down he noticed the wolfs were guarding there cave.

Darren closed his eyes afraid of what he might see next after seeing in his last dream about Debbie.

"_Listen to Rosemary Darren she's right_." Came the voice of Debbie.

Then Darren saw Rosemary's face flicker across his dream then he was woken by something lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Darren we have to move on now."Vanezes voice came.

**Ok next chapter has another surprising twist and action. R+R thanks x **


	19. A run for a savoiur

They all got up and ready to do some more hiking for the day Rosemary and Darren walked behind everyone so they wouldn't get embarrassed about holding hands as they walked.

"Can you hear that?" Arra stopped suddenly.

"Hear what?" Arrow asked.

Arra turned and began to sprint the other direction of the cave.

"Arra you're going the wrong way ... that leads to the ice." Vanez yelled running after her.

We followed Arra as she ran all the way to where we had avoided ... the ice part of the cave ... it was too dangerous to explore the ice was old weak and beginning to melt.

"Be careful were you step. Walk where we walk." Kudra ordered.

Rosemary and Darren copied their footsteps as they ran Kudra abruptly stopped that sent Darren crashing into him but they remained on their feet.

"Sorry." Darren whispered as Arra shushed them.

Darren couldn't see what the commotion was all about but when he looked he knew.

All the vampires where starring down into a hole in the cave where they saw A grey wolf was snarling at a vampaneze as the vampaneze backed away into a cave wall.

"What's the vampaneze doing here?" Arrow spat.

"They must of have been following us and still are ... if that wolf fails to kill that vampaneze we must step in...And kill any other vampaneze that might be following us we can't lead them all the way to our clan."Mika told the other vampires.

They all nodded im agreement.

The wolf lunged for his attack but then a few more figures filtered into the scene as they lunged them themselves and smacked into the side of the wolf and sent it crashing to the ground crying out in pain.

The vampaneze cut a wound into its neck but to all the vampires' surprise the same vampaneze cut himself on his palm.

"There blooding the wolf ... stop them."Arrow roared.

Vanez jumped down through the hole and landed on the vampanaze that had cut his palm and sent him crashing to the floor just as he did four more vampaneze came into sight.

"Stay here Darren and Rosemary if you do move we will make you leave Vampire Mountain."Kudra shouted before he too jumped down.

Darren and Rosemary got down on their knees and hands as they peered over the edge to see what was happening.

They were battling with the vampaneze when four more came onto the scene and tackled the wolf to the ground again, the wolf struggled to get up it couldn't the wolf was pinned down.

Rosemary rushed through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Daren asked.

"I want to help but as can't risk having to leave this place."Rosemary answered as she got out her camera.

Darren gave her a puzzled look.

She flicked the flash button on and snapped a picture of the wolf straight in the eye. The wolf freaked out all of the sudden surprising the vampaneze as it threw all of them off and had caught one of the vampaneze in its mouth and snapped his spine in half.

"And you called me the dumb one."Rosemary smirked.

Darren continued to watch the battle but more vampaneze came onto the scene.

"Rosemary ... I think we should move on and get to the vampire coven and get help."Darren whispered.

"But we don't know the way."Rosemary thought.

Just as she said that they looked up to see on the over side of the hole on the floor of the cave stood three armed vampaneze with evil eyes intent to kill.

"But we do now."Rosemary yelled as she got to her feet.

"Run."Darren shouted knowing they couldn't take them all on.

They both scrambled to their feet as they ran, they knew that the vampaneze couldn't pass the ditch in the floor was too wide but they knew the vampaneze would come looking for them.

"I would stay to fight but ... there is so many below us that Kudra and the rest are struggling to fight we are the only hope the full vampire coven have we have to prepare them and get help for Kudra and all of them down there."Darren explained.

"Yeah ... that's what I was thinking."Rosemary gasped for air.

They ran all the way until they came across ice.

"Darren the ice!"Rosemary shouted.

"There's no time where goanna have to take are chances."Darren yelled as the two of them ran across the ice.

They struggled not to slip on the ice as time was slipping by every second.

They ran quicker on the ice.

Crack.

Rosemary tripped over a slate of ice that had snapped and stood out but unforgantly for her she ran over it her ankle got jammed in between the ice and a loud snap echoed the icy cave.

Rosemary screamed as pain shot up her ankle and the smell of blood tinged Darren's nose.

"Rose?" Darren yelled. He pulled her to her feet although she couldn't stand he realised this and sat her down on the ice.

Darren knelt beside her, smelling the blood before she did. He pulled back her bloody jogging bottoms and saw an open fracture [where you break a bone and it goes out your skin.] A white bone was sticking out of her ankle as blood continued to poor.

"We don't have much time ... just go ...Go!" Rosemary yelled.

"Not without you."Darren yelled as he got to his feet and made her get to hers he put an arm around her waist and an arm around her shoulder as she limped. Putting most of her weight onto him made them move a lot quicker but not as quick as before she had broken her ankle.

They ran for about half an hour shocked that the three vampaneze hadn't caught them up yet.

Darren stopped to smell the area to check as they stopped to catch there breath.

Darren caught the scent of a ... vampire... two of them... but he didn't recognise there scent, that's when he realised ... the guards of the entrance to the vampire coven it had to be them.

"Where nearly there." Darren gasped but as he smelled again he caught the scent of the vampaneze... three of them nearby.

Rosemary sank to the floor wanting a break.

"No ... they're coming ... the three vampaneze... we have to move."Darren panicked gabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"I don't want to move my ankle anymore." Rosemary gave up.

"Come on."Darren yelled as he pulled her to her feet and began running again.

They turned a corner. The two guards got nearer but so did the three vampaneze.

"Move Rose." Darren yelled again sensing the vampaneze getting closer.

**Ohhh will they make it in time to escape the vampaneze? Cliff hanger alert I apologize I haven't done it on purpose though. Let me know what you think R+R please thank you x **


	20. Death or maybe Death?

The pair of them turned the corner and ran to the best they could that's when Darren caught sight of the two guards there where armed.

"What is the meaning of this?"The first guard roared.

"My names Darren ... im a half vampire Mika and Arrow and the rest of them brought me here but they are battling with vampaneze down in the cave and there three more vampaneze coming this way."Darren gasped.

"We came to warn you and rest of the clan, and to get help for Mika and the rest."Rosemary gasped.

The guards moved to let Darren and Rosemary threw Darren helped Rosemary and sat her down by a nearby chair; Darren didn't have time to look around the room he sat Rosemary on the floor and dashed back to the guards.

"What are you doing back here ... go back inside."The second guard ordered.

"No it wouldn't be fair to ditch three vampaneze on you."Darren said as he got his stake out.

The three vampaneze filtered there way over the guards and Darren but they stopped to see the guards and turned the corner and filtered away.

"Cowards."I mumbled.

"Nope there probably just getting their friends."One of the guards spat.

"You go ahead and warn the others ... and take that ... girl with you too."The guard ordered.

"Right."Darren replied as he ran in.

"Rose we gotta go!"Darren called but he looked at her she had passed out.

Darren dropped all the bags on the floor and picked her up again.

Darren ran into a room there were five vampires talking gathering around a table they all looked up at Darren in astonishment and surprise.

"Explain yourself." One of the oldest looking man barked.

Darren told him everything to when Larten had blooded him and ended with vampaneze in the caves heading towards them.

"We don't have much time ... gather some vampire troops and send them down there."The oldest vampire ordered and another vampire.

"My name is Paris Skyle you and your friend"- but before he could finish he stopped to stare at Rosemary.

"Don't hurt her ... yes she's a half witch but she with us ... on our side... she saved Arras life and killed a vampaneze on the way here."Darren rushed.

"It's ok Darren Shan where not going to hurt your friend ..." But he stopped and noticed she was injured smelling the blood.

"But I will get her to medic bay."Paris Skyle said as he examined the wound.

Paris picked Rosemary up and rushed to medic bay with Darren beside him.

When he arrived he lied her down as another vampire that Darren assumed was a nurse. The female vampire gave Rosemary a scared gaze but Paris explained everything quickly and she began to help Rosemary.

There was another snap as the nurse snapped her ankle back in place Darren looked back at Rosemary's ankle to see no bone but a huge gash that was sleeping with blood.

"Hmm ... that's weird."The female vampire remarked.

"What ...what's weird?"Darren asked.

"She is only loosing human blood but the witch blood is remaining, so this means the more human blood she losses the more she will become a witch." The vampire informed.

The female vampire grabbed a metal cup.

"What's in that?"Darren asked.

"Vampire salvia."The vampire nurse answered as she poured it all over Rosemary's ankle.

Darren waited ten minutes when the medic bay doors opened where Arra walked in with Kurda.

"Are you ok ... how about the rest?"Darren rushed.

"Were fine you?"- But kurda stopped to see Rosemary.

"What happened?"Arra asked as she walked over.

"We had to run across the ice to get to the guards because we had three vampaneze after us."Darren explained.

"You did a noble deed today for us Darren Shan and Rosemary but I will tell her that when she awakes."Mika praised as he walked in with Arrow it was obvious he had heard what they were talking about.

"Also we heard that you were going to stay and help fight with the guards against the vampaneze instead of insuring your own safety and going in with Rosemary."Arrow pointed out.

"And because of you and Rosemary were alive, more vampires can charging down just when we got outnumbered by sixteen they saved are arses." Kurda laughed.

"Im just glad everyone's alright."Darren smiled.

Rosemary slowly opened her eyes.

"Rose?... how do you feel."Darren asked while looking down at her.

Rose sat up as she noticed everyone was around her she gasped.

"You're ok!"Rosemary gasped.

"Thanks to you and Darren."Kurda pointed out.

"How's your ankle?"Arra asked.

"Nothing to complain about."Rosemary said in surprise.

They all laughed, the vampire that healed her ankle came by again with a bandage.

"I just need to bandage it fist... but since you're not a vampire you don't heal like us so I don't know how you're going to be able to walk."The vampire nurse explained.

"We will just have to carry you then."Kurda simply added.

"Problem solved."Rosemary smiled.

Seba Nile walked into the room.

"There's a meeting Mika, Arrow, Darren and Rosemary you need to be there."Seba informed.

"Let's go."Darren replied as he helped Rosemary up but she leant all her weight on Darren.

When Darren looked at Rosemary he could have sworn her eyes had turned a little darker but he diss missed it and thought he was being silly.

Mika picked Rosemary up bridal style as they all four of them walked into the hall of princes.

Mika Helped Rosemary sit down in a chair without causing her nay pain to her ankle.

They all were sitting down and turned to face Paris.

Darren explained his side of the story starting from when he had first heard about cirque du freak and ended with entering the vampire the hall of princes in full detail.

Rosemary explained her side of the story starting from when she had become best friends with Larten and ended with her entering the hall of princes in full detail.

"This is very rare that you're on our side Rosemary... but I and the rest of the clan are delighted and we approve you to stay here in the vampire clan as goes for Darren too for what he has done as well...But as like all the over vampires here to be excepted there is one deed you must do that requires strength intelligence and braveness... the death trials."Paris explained.

"But Rosemary isn't a vampire!"Barked Mika.

"I am aware ... but it wouldent be fair to make Darren go on the trails and Rosemary be dismissed."Paris pointed out.

"But ... no offence Rosemary... a witch isn't strong though strength... they are strong though powers and any magical ability they are gifted with she won't be extremely good with since she's only half."Mika pointed out.

"And Darren's only half vampire."Paris noted.

Mika paused for a second defeated.

"Well ...since Rosemary aint a witch will the vampire rules in the death trials apply to her?"Mika asked.

"No as she is a witch any vampire rules don't apply... but she still has to approve to us that's she worthy of being welcomed here."Paris explained.

Mika nodded.

"And during the death trials ... that is if they decide to go on with them ... they will go though the death trials together."Paris explained.

"Agreed? Anyone in this room who does not agree with me please stand before me now."Paris informed.

No one moved.

"What's a death trial?"Rosemary asked hiding fear in her voice.

Paris explained the death trials to both of them.

"Now would you like to go ahead with the death trials?"Paris asked.

"Yes."Darren said without a thought.

All the vampires turned to face and admire him for his quick brave answer then they all looked at Rosemary who was starring at Darren.

"If you say no, you will have to leave here and greet the vampaneze that are hunting you and Darren as you leave."Mika whispered.

"Where ever Darren goes... Im going too."Rosemary answered her face brave but her stomach lurched at the thought of the death trials. The pair of them knew if they had to leave here some more vampaneze would come by and end them for sure. But if they went head with the death trials they would have some more chance of surviving.

The whole room of vampires where hollering there heads of in delight of the braveness of the Darren and Rosemary.

"Rosemary ... we will wait until you have made a full recovery by then Darren Larten will have returned and be ready to train you."Paris added.

"We train them while were waiting for Rosemarys ankle to heal and when it has healed they will go ahead with the trials?"Arra asked as she walked in the room.

"Is this what you want ... you two... I do advise it this way you get longer training?"Paris asked.

"Yes it is."Darren replied as Rosemary nodded.

Paris rised and grabbed a bag.

"Here one of you need to pick a task but you are not permitted to see what you choose."Paris explained as Darren looked away and grabbed a piece of paper he lifted his arm away and read the title on the paper.

"Beams of coal." Darren read it out.


	21. A mile ahead

All the vampires in the room let out a dismayed sigh.

"It's alright ... it's just not the best one to have to start with."Paris Skyle explained.

"Who is training Rosemary?"Paris asked.

"I will."Arra announced.

"Who will train Darren?"Pairs asked.

"I will."Kurda announced.

"Then it's settled... you're training starts today...away you go."Paris Skyle ordered.

Rosemary and Darren walked hand in hand with Arra and Kurda walking ahead of them leading them to a room they will train.

Rosemary's ankle had healed quite a bit in just under a few hours but if she leant her weight on it she would fall.

Arra and Kurda turned a corner and entered a room Daren and Rosemary looked around then they noticed beams high up.

"Are those the beams?"Rosemary asked.

"Not the beams you will be on during the death trials ... the one in the death trials are allot more higher if you fall of those ones in the death trails you fall into a pit of fire way below the beams...but if you fall of here ... you probably just get knocked out." Arra explained.

"Terrific."Rosemary remarked.

"Right first piece of advice ... When you're on the beams of coal obivosly the beams are going to be covered in hot boiling coal... now heres the trick ... you don't walk to quick and not to slow it's all about the pace and of course your balance."Arra explained.

"I think we should master your balance for this week."Kurda annocuded to Darren and Rosemary.

"Are we not allowed to work with each other?"Darren asked.

"Yes you're allowed but ...I wouldn't advise it."Kurda answered.

"Why not?"Darren asked.

"Let's start training."Arra butted in.

Arra put a blind fold on Rosemary and then one on Darren.

"Ok try to walk other to us in a straight line."Kurda called to them.

The two of them began to walk slowly but as straight as they possibly could.

"Will we have to wear blindfolds during the real trial?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes ... but in a way it helps... it will block your fear from stepping on the red hot coal and the height of the beams and the fire... not seeing decreases your fear."Arra explained.

"I would rather be able to see where im going."Darren mumbled.

"Trust me you wouldn't but the blindfolds are tradition to the trial any way." Arra explained.

"Great."Rosemary huffed.

The whole of that week Darren and Rosemary slowly began to master there balance.

"Ok today will be the last day of balance training then we will move on to getting you use to the burn off the coal."Kudra announced.

"But where going to see how you do on the beams."Arra added.

The two of them climbed up on the beams then they placed there blind folds on.

"What if we fall?"Rosemary asked.

"We will catch you; we don't have time for being knocked out."Kudra explained.

The two of them began to walk across the beams Rosemary grew scared that she would fall her legs began to shake and so did her balance. Rosemary stopped to steady herself.

"You don't want to pause for a break on the beams of coal Rosemary...think."Arra called to her as Arra was just a few beams away balancing perfectly.

"Ok...sorry."Rosemary called back as she continued but a she moved her feet shoke like jelly she took a wobbly step and tripped over her own foot she slammed her foot back down on the beam the same foot that she had broken her ankle a week ago, pain shot up her ankle she wobbled and screamed as she fell backwards.

Arra leapt forward and flung herself of her beam reaching out with one hand to another beam and the other hand reached out for Rosemary, She grasped Rosemary's hand and caught the side of the Beam, She lowered Rosemary to the ground as Kudra helped her.

"That was your ankle wasn't it?" Arra asked.

"Yeah ... it was."Rosemary huffed calming down.

"Thanks."Rosemary thanked Arra.

"No problem."Arra smiled lightly as she climbed back up the beam.

"What ever happened to ..."Oh joy ... babysitting?" Darren asked.

Arra ignored him.

"Rosemary let's get you back on the beams are you up for it."Arra asked.

"Yeah."Rosemary replied as she started climbing the ladder again.

The two started walking across the beams again the regained there balance perfected it.

"I guess that the balancing complete."Kurda beamed.

"Yep ... let's get you two use to the burn of the hot coal." Arra agreed.

Darren and Rosemary followed Arra and Kurda into a room that was painted black with dusty wooden floor boards, and there was the coal laid on metal floor there was steam rising out of it.

"Ok ... this is the coal at minimum temperature it is always the coolest and the begging of your tails it will heat up as you go along."Arra explained.

"Ok ... are we going to start walking it today?"Darren asked.

"Maybe ... depends how good you are first you and Rosemary are going to step one foot slowly on it and get use to it."Kurda answered.

"Ok ... sounds simple."Darren lightly smiled.

"Yeah...easy."Arra snorted.

"This is going to be the most challenging part of your training and will be the most unpleasant part during your trials."Kudra explained Arras outburst.

"Good to know."Darren muttered.

"Okay ...Rosemary take of your shoes."Arra ordered.

"Wait she doesn't have to follow the vampire rules ...rember she can have shoes and whatever."Darren reminded them

"No that will be the most stupidest thing you could do whatever shoes she did wear would set alight or melt ...either way it will throw her off balance."Arra added.

"No I don't need anything."Came Rosemary's voice from behind everyone they all turned to see she already had her foot on the coal ... she was chanting something.

Rosemary looked up at everyone saw she had black eyes just like when she did when she disembowelled the vampaneze on the journey.

Rosemary kept her foot in place as the coal burned her foot, each burn that appeared she simply chanted a line sound sounded in a total language and the burn was gone. That's when she began to walk it.

They all looked at her gawping in astonishment.

"All the people I have trained took three weeks and more to be able to get use to it and she's already walking it."Arra spoke in astonishment.

"Its weird I have always been trying to be able to do this for years and in my previous life but all the sudden its working ... I just don't know why" Rosemary pointed out.

"Ok that's Rosemary done... you can chant your way though the death trial."Kudra smiled alougth Rosemary sensed there was annoyance in his voice.

**Ohhh it looks like Rosemary is going to be fine on the first trial but will Darren be? It's revealed in the next chapter: P R+R let me know what you think it helps as I have said so many times :) **


	22. Pain or death?

It was just Darren who needed more training on the hot coal but he had Kurda Arra and Rosemary helping him.

"Slow your pace down."Arra barked.

"Alright."Darren mumbled.

"If you get lippy with me boy you're going head first into that coal."Arra roared.

"Arra calm down."Kurda said simply.

"Bring it on."Darren muttered.

"Don't Darren."Kurda warned

"Are you challenging me Darren Shan?"Arra snapped.

"Yeah."Darren shrugged.

"Arra he's only a half a vampire im not going to let you kill him."Kurda snapped.

"Im not going to kill him... im going to beat him."Arra said relaxed.

"No you're not your going to train Rosemary."Kurda.

Arra glared at Darren the turned to Rosemary snatching her arm and dragging her out the room.

"Come on Rosemary I know another place I can train you in."Arra moaned.

"Darren ... I will see you later."Rosemary called.

Darren didn't answer.

The training went quick for Darren and Rosemary and to their dismay the first trial began.

"It's a shame Larten isn't here he would be proud of you... good luck."Kurda smiled while patting him on the back.

"Darren Shan as soon as you hear a whistle you must step of the grey platform you're about to walk on now and begin your trial... The whistle will go off again if you complete the trail.

Darren didn't like they way he implied the "If"."

Kurda tied the blind fold and kept a hand on his shoulder as Darren stepped out of a door and onto the grey platform to ... his trial.

"Remember Darren there's no If."Kurda encouraged.

Kurda stepped back in as another vampire closed the doors sealed shut and did the death symbol as Kurda went to the heat proof glass window to watch Rosemary's and Darren's trial that they had to do together.

Darren waited for the whistle ... he began to think of Rosemary.

"Rose you there?"Darren called.

"Yes ... I haven't heard the whistle yet have you?" Rosemary asked.

But in all good timing there was a load whistle that filled the room.

"I have now."Darren called back... he could tell Rosemary was a while back away from him.

Darren and Rosemary began their trial as they both stepped off the platform and onto the coal.

Darren felt the coal it was warm but he knew it would get hot later as he walked across the beams.

Darren and Rosemary walked peacefully across the beams in a quick pace blinded and begging to feel the heat. Twenty minutes later they where half way across the beams the coal had gotten hot, the temperature reminded Darren of when he was little when his mum use to make him hot chocolate he could never wait to let it cool down so he slurped it and flinched away as the hot chocolate would burn his lips in an attempt. Every time he put his foot down that's what he got but he didn't flinch knowing his life depended on it... one flinch and he would lose his balance and fall into the pit of fire. Darren guessed the fire was way below more than he had thought in this high up huge and empty cave he couldn't hear the hiss of the fire. He heard his own echo of words each time he cursed aloud from the burns. He sometimes listened out for Rosemary to hear if she was ok or not ... she was chanting away Darren sensed she was far ahead of him she sounded safe enough.

The coal began to get really hot and Darren realised the hotter the coal grew the more Rosemary began to shout her chants aloud then suddenly she screamed.

That's when Darren lost his balance he fell awkwardly but he reacted quickly he swung his arm up to catch the side of the burning hot coal beam ... it was either pain or death. Darren let out a scream in pain about to let go but then in strength and triumph as he swung his other arm to grip the beam then he put his chin on the beam then quickly the rest of his arms as he swung his legs around. The pain was unbearable but Darren forced himself. He got back to his feet quickly and continued.

"Rose?" Darren called in a panic.

But the pain was too much for him to multi task he took another unbearable step but the temperature startled him ... it wasn't hot ... it was cold then a loud whistle went off he continued to walk forward as he realised a hand came towards him and embraced him as he heard a door shut behind him.

"You did it Darren!"Yelled a voice in delight ... it was Mr Crepsley

It couldn't be Mr Crepsley he was still far away travelling here and to get Rosemary's mother he couldn't be back yet not after five months that wasn't enough time.

Darren gripped the blind fold of and threw it off.

"Mr Crepsley? When...how...what?" Darren asked bewildered seeing him standing infornt of him with a massive smile on his face.

"I arrived here just ten minutes before you began your trial... I had to talk with Paris Skyle first but as soon as I was permitted I came straight here're Crepsley answered.

"Is Gavner alright? ... What about Roses mother?" Darren asked.

"There both alright."Mr Crepsley smiled.

"Darren?" Rosemary shouted as she too came running in the room.

The two couple embraced quickly that's when Rosemary noticed Mr Crepsley she ran to him and hugged him "Your ok ... you survived."Rosemary gasped but then she remembered he doesn't know its actually her.

"Yes Rose Im fine." Larten said in surprise in her relief he had only see her briefly now and then but something in her eyes made him think otherwise but then he dismissed it.

"Uh oh did you give Arra the lip again?" Rosemary asked as she examined his chin rembering when Arra threatened to shove Darren face first into the coal.

Mr Crepsley laughed.

"Congratulations Darren."Kurda applauded as he entered the room ignoring Rosemary.

"Yeah congratulations you two ... I thought you were a goner when you fell of that beam I was gob smacked when you actually grabbed it and held on." Gavner praised.

A load of vampires came rushing him shouting and praising the two of them.

"Darren let me heal those burns."Rosemary said as she toke his chin in her hands and chanted then she healed his arms then touched then his feet.

"Thank you."Darren said in relief.

That's when Arra came rushing in she embraced Rosemary as Rosemary embraced her back.

"You did so well you've made me so proud like a parent."Arra hugged her while surprised faces were shared around the room they never saw Arra so emotional before.

"It looks like Arra has got attached to the child."Gavner pointed out.

Arra would normally care but she really didn't as she knew it was the truth.

Rosemary and Darren where suddenly being picked up by a bunch of vampires including Mika, Vanez,Arra, Kurda,Gavner and Larten as some other vampires followed.

**I bet you didn't expect that huh? [let me know if you did or not in a review thanks' ] lol REUIOIN !!!**

**Other chapters for now on will take a little longer as I have gcse exams coming up and need to revise parents are begging to nag don't it annoy you?**

Dads bday tomoz


	23. The hiss of fire

The next day.

"So how did you survive? ... We thought after the time you took you ...were dead."Darren asked.

"You underestimate me Darren... Im offended."Larten grimaced.

"You know I don't mean it like that."Darren huffed.

"Moving on ...Kurda will continue to train you unless you want me to train you?" Larten asked

"I don't really mind."Darren shrugged as he turned to walk into the training room.

"There's one more thing...Darren I know you get along with Rose very well but ... don't risk yourself for her the death of trials is all about victory and proving yourself to the vampires not her."Larten pointed out.

"And what im supposed to watch her die."Darren yelled.

"Im sure she wouldn't want to drag you down too Darren...Besides she's a witch she might be stronger then ... Rosemary her great grandmother I knew well, and survive ... I saw you lost your balance because she screamed."Larten explained his voice wobbled at the name of Rosemary.

"I am not going to step aside and watch her die ... I love her ...and she loves me and if it means my live to protect then fine im not complaining." Darren yelled.

He soon calmed down but he realised he had told Larten about him and Rosemary but then Darren's attention was that he caught Rosemary's scent in the room. She had been standing there a while she walked over to Darren then looked up at him ... then kissed him.

They both turned to look at Larten scared he wasn't going to like it ... a witch and a vampire. Larten read there expression then laughed loudly that surprised Rosemary and Darren they both thought they were going to get a telling off.

Larten stared at their expression livid and angry. But then there was a roar of laughter it was Larten. Mr Crepsley was laughing.

"I already know ... we and Gavner had a huge bet... I guess I won."Larten laughed.

Darren pulled a face at him then relaxed as he put his arm over Rosemary's shoulders.

"There you are ... you were supposed to be in the hall of princes picking out a new trial and so where you Darren!"Arra explained.

"Oh yeah sorry ... im coming now."Rosemary replied as she waved goodbye to Darren then Larten.

Rosemary pecked Darren on the cheek then waved goodbye as she walked down the corridor of the cave and turned then disappeared.

"Darren I don't mind you helping her on the trials of death ... I would be sad to see her die ...she's all that's left of my dear old friend Rosemary ... but if it costs you your own life don't do it."Larten ordered.

Darren didn't make any promises all he could think about was how much he wanted to tell Larten Rose was Rosemary.

"Can witches reborn them self's after death?" Darren asked alougth he knew he just wanted Larten to think about it and maybe realise Rosemary was alive ...again.

"Yes... but it's difficult only full witches can do it that's why Rosemary aint here today."Larten explained sadly.

"Well you never know."Darren hinted but Larten shoke his head sadly.

"No it's ...impossible... go to the hall of princes ... its rude to be late Darren."Larten snapped.

Darren found himself yet again standing infornt of Paris Skyle his heart thumping in his chest frantically his legs and arms shaking.

"I think you should pick Darren ... Knowing my bad luck."Rosemary suggested.

"Yeah ... I better."Darren mumbled as he reached in and grabbed a piece of paper.

As soon as Darren read the title of the trial everyone moaned and grimaced.

"What is it?"Darren asked.

"You will be in a room with pipes underneath you and fire will shot up and you have to dodge it in time." Arra explained.

As soon as she said "Fire" a nightmare flickered across his mind he had a while ago.

"We better get training then haven't we?"Kurda rushed trying to get Darren and Rosemary away from the dismayed audience.

"Great were gonna die."Rosemary huffed.

"Think like that and I will ensure you do."Arra scolded.

"Better then fire."Rosemary moaned.

They started training just by two pipes.

"Listen out to how they sound."Kurda instructed as he waited in silence.

There was a horrible hiss then three seconds later fire shot out like the speed of filter.

"Whoa." Rosemary yelled.

"Doesn't take long does it?" Arra moaned.

"No it ... doesn't." Rosemary said still shouting.

"Well better get use to it." Arra shrugged.

The whole of the day the spent it recognising the hiss of the fire. And as the week went on the spent it learning how to doge the pipes of fire.

The day of there second trial came they were holding hands standing infornt of a door that beyond that door was there trial.

"Rember do not talk if you fail to hear a hiss ...your toast."Kurda said then patted their backs and left.

"You must open the door and enter when you're ready."Arra explained.

"Good luck ... Rosemary."Arra added as she too left.

"I hate her."Darren mumbled.

"You ready?"Darren asked Rosemary.

"No...Darren Im scared."Rosemary admitted as her legs began to shake.

"Rose ... nothing is going to happen to you."Darren promised.

"I want you to take Larten's advice he's right."Rosemary asked.

"We will see about that." Darren protested.

"Darren!"Rosemary protested.

"Ok... fine." Darren promised but he knew if he would break that promise if need be.

The two of them entered the room and made space between where they stood. The whistle went loud and clear ... the trial began.

The two of them listened carefully and dogged the fire as it came it felt like an hour had past when the trial only went on for a half.

Rosemary cursed aloud as the fire caught her finger she chanted her spell to cure the burn.

A loud hiss erupted her chanting she was about to step back but another hiss fired behind her she panicked and hesitated.

Darren leapt forward pushing her out the way as he then tried to get out of the way but as he did ...

Find out next chapter :P sorry this was late maths revision there's a huge maths gcse exam coming up this Tuesday , im not looking forward to it ...wish me luck :P


	24. An end of a mission, A rise of a battle

I am so sorry for the long long wait but I aced my maths exam I got an A star!!!!!!!!!!! Im so happy: P any ways ...

Darren felt the fire burn through his arm that was in the way of the fire he was lucky it was his arm but he didn't feel so lucky.

He screamed out in pain rolling instantly to the floor Rosemary came to his aid and chanted to heal his arm as soon as she was finished she listened it to realise there was one hell of an angry mob of vampires cursing and a disappointed Mr. Crepsley shaking his head.

"Foul!" One of the vampire's roared.

"Take them to the hall of death!" Another yelled.

"Failure must be punished." Another shouted.

"It wasn't his fault it was the witches ...he didn't ask her to help him cheat." Yet again another yelled.

"But he didn't refuse." Another replied.

"We will discuss this matter later." Paris interrupted ... right now we have a bigger problem.

All the vampires stood still and watched the vampire speak.

"I just received some important information from Vancha ... the vampaneze are planning to raid vampire mountain for the stone of blood." Paris announced

There were gasps and curses all around.

"Then gather allies and let's kill the son of a bit-"Another vampire began but got cut off.

"I already have ... but there victory was no good by all means we have to be one great Allie." Paris ordered.

The vampires gathered around him, in the room where Darren and Rosemary just had their trial in.

"Let's do it." One yelled.

"Come on Darren let's get ready for the battle." Rosemary pushed him away from the crowd. As they ran down the corridor.

"Darren ... what are we going to do... they want us dead after this battle?." Rosemary gasped in horror.

"Im scared to but ... theres nothing we can do ... even in death may we be triumpath." Darren answered while doing the death touch symbol.

"No!" Rosemary roared.

"What?" Darren asked shocked.

"No ... We are not getting killed just because I healed one burn on your arm ... its way out the question...those vampires are disgusting, Cruel and shameful creatures they shouldn't exist." Rosemary shouted.

Darren stared at her bewildered.

"I hate being near them! ... I hate it here." Rosemary yelled near crying now.

"So ... you hate me." Darren whispered.

Rosemary stared at him in shock.

"I hate them, I hate it here but I don't hate you and never will... please Darren let's get out of here."Rosemary cried.

"Ok ... but just for you." Darren kissed her on the top of her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Wait lets grab our stuff first."Rosemary added.

They ran to their dorms and packed their stuff in there bags as they met again and began to run but something interrupted them.

A man ahead of them was limping ... carrying the ... stone of blood.

Darren looked harder and saw it was ... Gavner... his ankle had been twisted.

"Darren take this hide it in your bag ... and run!" Gavner gasped.

"I can't be responsible of this!"Darren roared.

"You have too Darren! ... Besides we can't battle against the vampaneze while watching the stone at the same time Darren." Gavner gasped for breath as she thrusted the Stone of blood into Darren's hands.

"Go!" Gavner shouted.

Darren hid it in his ruck sack and handed Gavner his spare sword seeing he was weapon less.

"Thank you Darren till we meet again ... if we do that is." Gavner smiled sadly.

"We will ... tell Mr. Crepsley Funky town." Darren replied.

Rosemary and Gavner gave Darren a confused look.

"Mr Crepsley will understand a lot more then you." Darren laughed.

Funky town was a code word for Cirque du Freak , Darren wanted him to tell so he would know Darren was going to the Cirque du freak he couldn't say out loud where he really was going to hide the stone of blood.

Gavner understood from then on it was a code word.

"Luck Darren Shan."Gavner smiled clutching the sword.

"Luck Gavner."Darren replied as he turned away from Rosemary by his side as they ran together down the corridor and made for an exit.

They managed to duck and turn away from the battle dodging vampires and vampaneze along with screams and dead bodies.

They hit daylight when the managed to find a way out of the tunnels and onto the huge moautin that would take days to tour.

"Come on." Darren roared pulling Rosemary's hand and dragging her to run more.

They managed to run all the way until the spotted some vampaneze far ahead, five of them.

"Hide!" Darren whispered frantic, they ducked under a huge rock.

"We can't fight that off, I would try but it's the stone I need to think more off." Darren whispered.

"I know!" Rosemary beamed with a crafty smile.

"What?" Darren whispered.

"Where's my bag?" Rosemary realised it wasn't around her shoulder any more.

Darren pointed behind her Rosemary looked to see her ruck sack on the floor a few feet way where they had panicked and ran to duck and cover.

"Damit!" Rosemary whispered then cursed.

"Whats in your bag that can save us?" Darren asked.

She didint appear to here she got down on all fours and began to crawl Darren seized her foot and dragged her back.

"Just trust me."Rosemary whispered kicking him off.

Rosemary slowly and quietly crawled back watching the vampaneze at the same time making her way to her bag.


	25. Forget me , Forget me not

Ok sorry again guys this was slow a bunch of year 11 girls thought it would be funny to trap my [already broken wrist] in a door way and rebrake it [fun!] not.

Without warning something slammed against Rosemary's ribs and sent her rolling back into a rock. Blackness welled over her as the last thing she saw was Darren defending her.

Rosemary felt like a bus had ran her over and reserved back on her. Rosemary realised wherever she was she was safe by hearing Darren's voice reassuring her alougth the blackness never lightened up. Rosemary felt a soft rug underneath her but ... was it moving? It is moving! How could a long fury rug be moving? Rosemary opened her eyes to see the sun burning her eyes she looked straight ahead, Darren had his arms wrapped around her waist and holding onto ... fur? ... Was the sitting on a wolf? No they couldn't be a wolf wasn't this big no way near ... a bear perhaps? Again no this ...thing was way too big.

"What the hell?" Rosemary shrieked.

"Rose ... it's ok ... it I mean he or she saved our lives."Darren calmed her.

"What do you mean ... what is it."Rosemary shouted.

"To be honest I don't know ... it's too big to be a wolf ... nor a bear or anything else I can think off."Darren explained.

The huge wild unknown living began shaking ... then howling happily at the sky as if it was laughing.

"I think it knows you ... it looked shocked to see you ... but happy." Darren added.

"What let me down!" Rosemary ordered.

The huge unknown living creature went down on all fours lowering its back obeying to Rosemary.

"And its seems like it understands us."Darren chuckled as he and Rosemary leapt off.

Rosemary stood back up as it too stood on all four paws again starring down at Rosemary and Darren.

"It's ... a wolf ... a very ...very ...very huge wolf." Rosemary examined.

The huge wolf rolled its eyes then gazed.

"So you're not here to hurt us ... we figured that part out for our self's... but why are you here why did you come to our rescue? Rosemary asked quietly.

The wolf stared at Rosemary eyes filled with sadness; the wolf nudged Rosemary against her shoulder.

"Err Rose sorry to state the oblivious but I don't think the wolf is going to answer you."Darren laughed.

And he was the only one as Rosemary continued to stare back at the wolf.

"We better get moving." Darren added.

"Yes ... we should." Rosemary agreed.

The wolf lowered its back inviting the pair of them to hop on as they did they locked their hands to the wolfs neck tangling their fingers in the wolfs fur to hold on.

The wolf rose to all fours and crouched down as if to leap then without warning the huge wolf shot off into the night cold air and down the moautin.

The wolf didn't struggle once going down the moautin anything that appeared to be challenging to Darren and Rosemary when they were on foot was like stepping over an ant on the wolfs back.

The speed was like a rocket the wolf launched its self it jumped it bolted over any upcoming challenges and passed with flying colours never getting out of breath.

Darren and Rosemary had to bury their faces into the wolfs fury and fluffy neck to be able to breathe better it was better than filtering because the wolfs speed was quicker and there was an option to still breathe.

The wolf came to a stop when they had reached the end of the moautin and was now in a huge pair of woods. The wolf was panting and lowered its back hinting for Rosemary and Darren to get down. The pair climbed down and thanked the wolf again.

"Thank you for saving us back there we would both be goners if it wasn't for you."Darren thanked as he sipped open his back and grabbed a tent, the wolf laid down opposite the tent catching its breath.

"Will you be here when we wake up?" Rosemary asked the wolf.

The huge wolf nodded its head closed it eyes and got combatable on the floor.

Ok sorry it toke so long but you know why lol I hope you liked my new idea bringing in the wolf but heres one question why did the unique huge wolf save them ? Find out soon!


	26. Stay or slip away

Hey heres a little fact where I got my idea from [Rosemary] the line in a song from Muse called plug in baby "My plug in baby ...crucifies my enemies when im tired of giving." The power that Rosemary has to disembowel them ... get it? Lol sorry for my random ness lol anyhow heres chapter 26 [dear good lord I've done that many maybe I should be thinking of calling it a day soon.

So many questions where UN answered that night that left Darren and Rosemary curios about but could do nothing to find out.

Darren opened his eyes and sat up he zipped open then tent and climbed out he searched around... but no wolf... Darren turned around again about to head off to make breakfast when he came face to face with a huge black wolf that stood before him. A loud growl echoed the empty woods and rung in Darren's ears ... this wasn't the wolf that saved their lives this was a different one.

Darren backed up slowly and cautiously but with every step he toke to get away the wolf toke another step closer. The wolf sunk back into a crouch ready to pounce at him and move in for the kill when something fast and grey slammed into the side of it... another wolf but one that Darren did recognise the one that did safe him and Rosemary.

The two wolfs crashed to the floor and shoke the ground as Darren grabbed for a tree to hold on to.

The two wolfs snapped their huge sharp teeth at each other. The huge grey wolf that had saved his and Rosemary's days bared his white teeth while the new wolf that seemed like an enemy closed in for the kill with his yellow teeth out and ready.

The grey wolf wasn't the most skill full. but he moved out and way in time dodging the huge wolfs blows. Darren grabbed a long Knife to help the grey wolf he found it difficult to aim as the wolfs moved so impossibly quickly. The black wolf slammed the grey one to the floor and was about to make its kill to the grey wolf Darren's and Rosemary's saviour. Darren reacted quickly and flung the knife it flew across the air as quick as Darren could throw it. Darren thought he was too late but at the last second the Knife went straight into the black wolfs eye. With a painful screech that made Darren cover his ears the Grey wolf toke his chance and bared its white teeth into the black wolfs neck and abruptly twisted its neck to the side as a load snap echoed the woods.

Rosemary screamed behind Darren, as Darren swung round to see her, she was horror shocked.

"Get back in the tent." Darren ordered.

Rosemary obeyed without thinking once.

Darren looked back at the grey wolf, he could have sworn the wolf just winked at him then the wolf looked up and the early morning sky and howled happily.

That morning Rosemary packed everything away as Darren attended a wound on the wolfs leg. He disinfected it and bandaged it. It toke a god awful time the wolfs leg was twice the size of Darren.

"How's that?"Darren asked looking up at the big wolfs red eyes.

The grey wolf howled peacefully.

Rosemary walked over to the pair of them with two ruck sacks.

"Thanks again big guy."Rosemary patted him on his good front leg.

The wolf stared back at Rosemary.

"Are you coming with us?"Darren asked the Wolf.

The wolf shifted its gaze from Rosemary and switched his eyes on Darren, then sharply nodded.

"You don't have too but if you want to then of course you can." Rosemary added.

The wolf got down on all fours again meaning he would go all the way with them.

Rosemary looked at Darren they both exchanged a smile then climbed on the wolfs back with their bags packed.

The wolf toke off again and but this time not as quick before the wolf injured its leg. The wolf was running at flit speed.

A good long five hours passed when they stopped for a break the Grey wolf went down on all fours to let Darren and Rosemary down.

"How's your leg?"Darren asked.

The wolf just howled miserably.

"We have gotten like three days ahead in one in a half day and where nearly out of the woods... let's rest for today."Rosemary suggested.

"Your right... but will a day be enough for you to heal?" Darren asked.

Again the wolf nodded sharply.

"Then let's rest." Rosemary exhaled while sitting down on the ground of the forest resting her back against a tree.

The two of them sat opposite the Grey wolf that was now lying down facing towards them.

"Is there a particular reason why your here?" Darren asked.

The wolf didn't answer but he changed his gaze swiftly to Rosemary.

"Oh can't you tell us that?"Darren asked confused.

The wolf shoke his head and closed his eyes hinting he didn't want to answer any more questions, as he pretended to be asleep he really was just listening to Rosemary and Darren talk.

When night fall hit Darren set up the two tents he waited for Rosemary to get back in her tent then he blew out the fire and went back to his own tent.

Ok write in a review what you think about the wolf what's the wolf doing in this story? He he you get to find out probably next chapter.


	27. Violent victory another mystry

Ok sorry this is late but just to let you know im not giving up on this story not when it has 52 reviews!

I got up in the morning to see it was very sunny, the first day of summer. I looked around for him, the wolf.

He was again nowhere to be seen I just ignored it, maybe he was out catching something to eat but that's when I heard a loud scream. I instantly sprinted over to Rosemary's tent but she was asleep.

Then I listened more. The scream came again but this time it was a man's scream of agony.

I ran though the forest looking around I was coming closer to the screams when a certain face appeared from the trees made me stop in awe. Was I dreaming? Could a human being be so beautiful? A girl about the age as I looked stood before me a few feet away. Her face was fierce and stunningly beautiful but how many times have I said that? She had blonde locks that dangled to her elbows her eyes were yellow that stood out agiasnt her pale skin. I hate to say it but she is miles more beautiful then Rose, I gritted my teeth at the thought. I heard other voices as the girl that stood before me switched her eyes to stare at something different I couldn't move my eyes away I stayed gazing at her.

The voices got louder and didn't sound so far away.

"Run." Her voice came in a whisper.

I just stood starring at her like a complete moron.

"What are you?" I asked without thinking.

She put her finger to her lips gesturing for me to be quiet then she ducked slowly down into the tall grass, I had to duck to just to see her so I did.

That's when my common sense kicked in.

I looked around and saw not so far away a group of fully armed vampaneze were striding forward at human pace. We had no hope in hell to survive this one with just one Human and a half vampire.

I watched her hide behind a tree. She was going to hide; I knew this would do no good. I reached for my knife just to feel an empty pocket. Signing I took a deep breath and just hid under the grass.

I fixed my eyes on hers while hiding hoping to see her get out of here alive. Praying she might see Rose on the way and help get her out of here.

I prayed and prayed for the wolf that saved us earlier to appear again but he didn't.

The vampaneze walked past the abnormal girl. I saw her raise her hand and in her hand was a ... huge thick sharp knife that glistened in the sun.

One of the vampaneze locked eyes with me and opened his mouth to yell something, but he was cut short when the girl lunged at him and impaled him with the knife through the back of his neck. She withdrew her knife again span around then lunged again for the second vampaneze who acted quick and withdrew a sword. She kicked his hand at such a force the sword went flying across the forest floor. She plunged the knife through his chest and through his emotionless heart. She turned around to see the next vampaneze coming straight at her with a sword. She ducked in time and spun around in time to kick him in the back to get him on the floor. Just then another vampaneze was charging at her she threw her knife so it slammed into the vampaneze on the floors eye. She turned around in time and met the other vampaneze challenge she ran and jumped sending him crashing to the floor. She put her elbows on his shoulders and grabbed his face and twisted it sharply with a loud snap and disconnected his head from his neck. She held is head gripping his hair blood spurting everywhere.

The rest of the vampaneze watched in horror as she got up and flung the head at them. The vampaneze turned and sprinted back to the direction they came from at flit speed. It was the first time I had seen the vampaneze run away before I never thought I would. She is strong , fast brave and beautiful a warrior.

She crouched back down to the headless body she put her lips to the end of the neck that was flowing with blood and bit down. I jumped back seeing her tearing flesh and bone away from the headless dead vampaneze. She looked up at me blood running down her mouth to her chin then down her neck staining at her dirty torn white short dress and her blonde locks.

I toke a step towards her but she got up and began to run at human speed I met her challenge and ran and I caught up with her easily. I grabbed her wrist but she turned around to face me. She shoved me using both of her hands and her force. I went flying across the forest and landed with a smack against a tree everything went black.

* * *

"Darren!" Came a familiar voice, who was it? Who am I?

"Darren please... you're scaring me." Rosemary cried.

I opened my eyes slowly and went to move my head but it ached, I felt like I had been ran over by a train.

"Ouch." I moaned.

"I know... it will hurt ... you slammed into the biggest fricken tree in the forest! ... What happened?" Rosemary asked.

"To be honest I don't know." I mumbled.

I looked around to see I was back where our tents where.

"How the hell did you get me here?" I asked bewildered.

"I didn't ... your friend did."Rosemary answered.

"What the girl with blonde locks?"I asked automatically.

"No ...a guy with gray hair." Rosemary replied.

I shot her a confused look.

"Who?" I asked again.

"I don't know him but he had gray hair just like ..." She cut her self off.

"Just like what?" I asked.

"Just like the wolf." She continued.

But right on time the wolf appread form the woods with its yellow eyes.

"Did the guy have yellow eyes?"I asked.

"Yes." Rosemary replied as be both stopped to stare at the wolf.

Me and Rose sat down while the wolf went down on all fours and stared at us.

I explained everything to Rosemary first but she cut me off when I mentioned the vampaneze running.

"So she's some fast mega strong human?"Rose asked.

"I don't know but listen to the rest."I cutted her off.

I explained the rest as I watched Rosemary's face twist with shock.

Rosemary turned to look at the wolf.

"Can you turn human?" Rosemary asked.

The wolf nodded.

"Where you the human with the grey hair?" I asked.

The wolf froze for a second then closed his eyes and ignored them.

"I guess we should change the topic." I noted.

"We should give you a name." Rosemary beamed.

The wolf opened his eyes and looked at Rosemary

"Hmmm ... how about Fluffy?" Rosemary smiled

The wolf shoke its head then growled.

We both just laughed at that knowing he wasent composing any threat or warning.

"Hes not a dog Rosemary." I laughed.

"How about Maxwell?"Rosemary asked again.

The wolf just nodded and turned away from us to rest near a log.

We packed our tents back up and everything else when we were ready we woke up Maxwell and continued our journey passing the forest at such a speed.

Ok let me know what you think about the girl and the guy with the grey hair ? ... what do you thinks going on there??? X


End file.
